Bloody Imprint
by yesterdaysmaybe
Summary: Takes place at the end of New Moon. What if Jacob were to imprint on Edward? Can he put his pride and predudice aside for their love? Caution: Yaoi. No Likeie, no readie.
1. Prologue To Disaster

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Nope. Nada. No. Okay, on with the story.**_

* * *

_**Prologue To Disaster**_

_**She's going to kill me. Charlie had reacted exactly the way we knew he would if he found out about the bikes. I mean, I knew my dad Billy wouldn't really mind but Charlie…well he gets the award for over-protective dad of the year. When Bella first came to me with those two beat-up motorcycles I was seriously stoked. I mean sure, my rabbit was a true beauty, my own pride and joy put together by my own hands but nothing really beats freedom and speed like a good old-fashioned motorcycle. ( Except when I get to run as a wolf of course.) That and I got to spend time with Bella Swan, the girl I've loved secretly for months now. We'd been getting along great and I even manned-up a little by telling her how I felt but now that her blood-sucking boyfriend was back it seemed like everything had gone right out the window.**_

_**I was there when that psychic leech had told Bella that **_**Edward**_** ( God! It has a name!) was in some kind of trouble. It was all she had to do to get Bella to run all the way to Italy and back in to his arms. And after everything he did to her, too! He left her for God's sake! **_**He-Left-Her **_**damaged and heartbroken! I saw the full effect through Sam's head before when he'd found her after **_**He **_**ditched her and Bella being Bella had tried to run after him. She'd had a drawn, lost and empty look to her face. You'd think that something or someone precious had died.**_

_**It was just a vampire! To Hell with him and good riddance. I knew for some strange reason she loves him and I knew the **_**Cullens**_** think they care about her too but keeping her away from me was just low. ( I bet it's because I'm a wolf.) Ever since Bella and those vamps got back I haven't seen her, though I could have just answered her phone calls. But if I was going to talk to Bella at all, I wanted to talk to **_**her**_**, not some lame machine transmitting her voice. Most likely it's **_**Him **_**who's keeping her away. ( Not that she might complain.) Well, if I can't see her then neither can he.**_

_**So after maybe two and a half weeks of nothing I decided to pull this stunt to get Charlie as mad as possible so that his grounding punishments would know no bounds. I came by the Swan house on Bella's shiny red bike and parked it casually in the driveway. A second later Charlie came out of the house wearing a deep frown. " Hello Jacob." He said, giving the bike a one-over. " I didn't know Billy let you get a motorcycle."**_

" _**Oh, yeah. But this one's not mine." I said, making my tone cheerful and indifferent. The ' innocent ' card can do wonders.**_

" _**Oh?"**_

" _**Yeah. This one's Bella's. She got a couple of bikes awhile back from a friend and I helped her fix 'em up. She let me keep one so I could teach her how to ride. She's fallen a couple of times but she'll get better before long. But since she doesn't wanna come down to La Push and see me anymore I decided to bring her bike down so she could practice on her own." Charlie's face instantly turned thirty-five shades of red and he told me ' thanks ' in a strained voice and stiffly walked back in to the house. Once the door was closed he started screaming out every profanity known to man.**_

_**After that I walked to the edge of the woods and casually leaned against a tree, waiting for Bella and **_**It.**_** Maybe ten minutes later, they showed up in a flashy silver Volvo. They talked a little bit, Bella looking something between mad and scared then she jumped out of the car and ran at me with her fists balled. The leech grabbed her around the middle and stopped her before she actually reached the path. " Let me go! I'm going to murder him! Traitor!" Sure I felt bad enough, but her shouting made me feel worse.**_

" _**Charlie will hear you. And once he gets you inside, he may brick over the doorway." Ha! He's actually trying to talk her down? I just rolled my eyes. There was never any reasoning with Bella. There just wasn't. I glared hard at him, wanting to get a good look at the one who claimed Bella and made my blood boil. However, once I truly set my eyes on him and saw him, really**_** saw**_** him all of time seemed to stop as the strings that bound me to the pack I shared loyalty with, the girl I loved, the love for my brothers and my hatred for my enemies was cut away in a second. What held me now was a steel chord held by this person…this man whom was the center of my universe and everything about this certain point suddenly became clear.**_

_**But of course, a part of me rebelled. ' **__No! You can't have Jacob! You did not just imprint on a bloodsucker! Not on Bella's love!__** ' And despite all of these rantings in my head and the storm of emotions raging inside of me I still felt calm somehow. This was natural after all: A wolf, no, a person is never truly complete until they find their soul mate, their second-half. Mine just happened to be a vampire. Edward.**_

_**Okay. Now I **_**knew **_**I was messed up. Before, whenever Bella had mentioned his name or even when I thought of it, the name had almost literally sent needles through my spine. I'm talki'n about those big, thick ones the doctors like to scare you with. And his name would work that needle through my skin**_** slowly**_** until it stabbed me in the bone. Now, being the newly lovesick sap I am the name ' Edward ' made me feel all warm and puddy-like inside.**_

_**So let's review the basics of my ramblings: A.) I've imprinted on a vampire. B.) It's Edward, Bella's true love. ( Or in this case, mine given recent events.) And finally C.) Bella's my best friend……Yeah, this doesn't have a prayer of ending well, does it?**_

* * *

Okay, so that does it for chapter One. Please R&R and if I must be buried alive for conjureing up this story...a couple requests: I want roses on my grave. Please bury me on a hill under a willow tree overlooking the ocean.


	2. Good Jacob VS Bad Jacob

_**Okay, finally on to chapter two! I would have posted sooner but I was at a friend's house for the weekend. I'm back now and as you can see, neither I or the story have died. Yay! Thanks to all of you who sent me reviews! Okay now read!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or anything here. NOOOOO!_**

_**

* * *

**__**Good Jacob VS. Bad Jacob**_

' _**How do I break this to Bella?' was the next though I had in my head. I cast another glance at Edward and mentally froze up. On second thought **__I __**might not have to. She had told me before about vamps with…special talents…and Edward's. My luck being what it is had just put me in the presence of a vampire who can read minds! The moment he looked at me he'd know every morbid detail my mind had to offer, so any chances of hiding this newest development from him was out of the question. I prayed, without much hope, that Bella had been exaggerating when she told me about Edward's talent.**_

_**I wanted to wait. To find a gentle and fairly painless way to tell her. But what if Edward really **__could__** read my thoughts and decided to tell Bella right here and now? ' **__Oh, crap! Not good, __Not Good!' __**And while I was thinking about all this, Bella was still trying to fight Edward to get to me. " Just give me one round with Jacob, then I'll deal with Charlie."**_

" _**Jacob Black wants to see **_**me.**_** That's why he's still here." He looked my way, then his features altered from calm, cool and collected to shock and disbelief as his eyes widened and I could literally see his jaw clench up. ' **__Oh, God! He knows!__**' I thought worriedly. Edward nodded stiffly at me while Bella looked back and fourth between us, confused. ' **__Please! Don't say anything to her just yet!__**' I mentally begged.**_

_**He didn't say or do anything to show he agreed with me, but he didn't give any sign that he was planning on telling Bella either. He just took her hand and led her to me until we were close enough that we could hear each other at normal speech, but far enough that Bella couldn't jump me while Edward held her hand. He stepped in front of her and angled his body so that she was completely hidden behind him and had to crane her neck over his shoulder to glare at me. I nodded in her direction as a way of greeting, but **__damn __**I just couldn't stop staring at him! His coppery reddish-brown hair lay perfectly tousled around his face, shining with an unseen light. His skin was as pale as the moon and it seemed to heighten the intense color of his golden eyes, the thickness of his eyelashes, the angles of his face, the fullness of his lips… ' **__Stop that!__**' I was here for two reasons and two reasons only: My pack and my friend.**_

' _Oh, so now who wants to give the " Let's just be friends" speech?__** Oh, wonderful. It's always a joy to argue with yourself, isn't it? But for all of us now was definitely not the time. " Bella." I hated the way I sounded. There just wasn't any emotion to her name anymore. Not like there used to be.**_

" _**Why?" She whispered. " How could you do this to me, Jacob?" I forced myself to look away from Edward's eyes and in to hers, my face rigid with the effort it took.**_

" _**It's for the best." Well, I **__did__** want her away from him before, to keep her safe and maybe a little out of spite. Now, I was thinking about substituting for her with Edward while she was grounded.**_

" _**What's that supposed to mean? Do you want Charlie to **__strangle__** me? Or did you want him to have a heart attack like Harry? No matter how mad you get at me, how could you do this to **__him__**?" I winced in response to her accusations. Harry Clearwater was from La Push too and was Charlie's best friend and had died-like Bella said-of a heart attack, just a day or so before she left for Italy to stop Edward from getting himself in to some kind of trouble. I never did get all the details.**_

_**Now, I would **__never__** wish something so horrible on Charlie! How could she even think that? '**__ Although she certainly wasn't thinking too much of Charlie herself when she left him just after his best friend's funeral, distraught and worried so she could run off to Europe__**.**__ He probably really needed her, too__**.' My other side sheepishly argued. But I wouldn't ever say that or something like that to her face. ' **__I'm not that cold, and definitely not that dumb__**.'**_

" _**He didn't want to hurt anyone-he just wanted to get you grounded, so that you wouldn't be allowed to spend time with me." He murmured, voicing aloud what I didn't really want to say. The common case of last-minute guilt.**_

" _**Aw, Jake!" She groaned. " I'm **__already__** grounded! Why do you think I haven't been down to La Push to kick your butt for avoiding my phone calls?" My eyes flickered from Bella's face to Edwards, then back again, the confusion of it all showing crystal clear on my face. '**__ So…he _**wasn't**_ keeping her from me? Edward's _**not**_ as evil as I thought he was? I _**didn't**_ imprint on the devil's son?_

" _**He thought **__I __**wouldn't let you, not Charlie." He explained again.**_

" _**Stop that!" I snapped. Okay, so I really made it harsher than necessary but his voice was…whenever he talked it……no words. There's no way to describe what his voice sounded like to me or how it made me feel. And I didn't want to be feeling these things or thinking about Edward and myself as a possibility right in front of Bella. I was practically betraying her to her face. ( Though it wasn't out loud.) And on top of that it really was kind of annoying that he wasn't giving me much of a chance to talk for myself.**_

_**The whole mind-reading thing I was already used to. That's how I and those back at La Push like me often talked to each other. ( You know, the whole " Wolf thing" we got goi'n on.) In plain English, Edward was driving me crazy. ( The good and the bad way.) So I made my last statement short and to the point.**_

" _**I also needed to remind your bloodsucking friends of the treaty they agreed to. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. **__Bite__**, not kill." I emphasized. I had made sure to sound as demanding as possible as I talked. I had to keep her thinking I still hated the Cullens. Edward specifically, of course.**_

" _**BELLA!" Charlie's voice rang out from the direction of the house. " YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" All of us froze, listening to the dangerous silence his yelling had left. Bella looked back at the house worriedly as she spoke one shaky word that was on all of our minds in that moment.**_

" _**Crap." Taking that as my cue to leave I glanced back at Edward one more time before I had to take off. ' **__Meet me tonight at the woods near the La Push boarder__**.' He nodded calmly, his eyes fixed intently on mine. God! He was so beautiful. '**__ Whoa…did I just…?__** Edward smirked and nodded at me then in a voice too low for Bella to hear he whispered ' Thank you.' I nodded and then took off running before Bella could turn around or call me back.**_

_**Oh, Bella! How, **__HOW__** could I do this to her? What was I even planning on saying to Edward tonight? I only called him out to talk about our situation and to spend time with him. And speaking of which what **__did__** Edward think about all this? I mean, he and Bella had obviously been through a lot together. Can he really…no, **_**would**_** he leave her for me? Of course I instantly thought of the last time he left her, broken and lost in the woods. '**__ No, no, no, no, NO! You can't do this to her!__**'**_

' _Well, _**what**_ then?!__**' Another part of me argued. Geez, with all the mental ping-pong going on inside my head it was like an epic battle of Good Jacob VS. Bad Jacob and my sanity was the prize.**_

' _Bella loves Edward more than anything__**. **__Do you really want to take him away from her?__**' Good Jacob asked me.**_

' _**No. But I love Edward and I want to be with him now. But I also love Bella and I know I always will in some way.' I answered.**_

' **Well, you could just let Bella have her time with Edward and then when she's away, you two can play.**_**' Bad Jacob suggested.**_

' _**Like what? An affair?!' I mentally shouted. Bad Jacob just shrugged.**_

' **Well, why not? ****People do these kinds of things all the time. You could just share him. What's so complicated about it?**_**'**_

' _Because that's wrong! What if Bella catches us? __**Or**__, what if Edward decides to tell on us?!__**' Good Jacob shouted. That's when I decided to shut all of me up.**_

' _**None of it matters right now. First, we're gonna have to tell the pack. Then tonight……we talk to Edward. Let's see what he thinks about all this before we do anything else.' I reasoned. Okay, that was just the strangest conversation I've ever had. I am **__so__** losing it. No, by now I have lost it…whatever **__it__** is.**_

_**I phased my body then, changing from the human Jacob Black to a russet-brown wolf in seconds, my clothes ripping away from me. I could feel the mental link of my pack almost like a hand that connected to theirs. I could feel Sam, our pack alpha and Paul, the pack troublemaker with one hell of an anger management problem. Just what I need. ' **__Well, I've certainly beaten him to the chaos this time__**.' **_

' _Beaten me to what exactly?__**' Paul asked shrewdly through his mind. I could feel Sam's heightened interest as he listened in. I recounted the day's events in my head, playing out my plan to get Bella grounded, why, and what happened when and after I met Edward. I let them feel what I felt as I imprinted on him and I would have liked to keep our meeting tonight secret, but you can never hide anything from your pack. Various emotions played fast like a rapid film projector through all of us as our feelings were shared.**_

_**Anger, fear, surprise, shame, love, shock, doubt, confusion, happiness and disgust. Sam stopped running and howled loudly, summoning the rest of the pack to him. '**__ Jacob, Paul__**. **__Meet me at the bay just south of the town__**.**__ We're having a meeting right now!__**'**_

**_

* * *

_**

OOOOOO! Jake's in trouuublllle! I tried to make this chapter slightly longer fo you guys as apology for being away so long and don't worry i've already written a few paragraphs of chapter three and I think I have a general idea for chapter four so please R&R!


	3. Damn Complications

_**Oi, Vey! Sorry I took so long updating. I usually try to every week but this took what? Over two? Sorry! I was suffering from that curse known as the block of writers. But i'm better now. ( Not really cured, but better.) Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight or New Moon or...dah! No! Okay now enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Damn Complications**_

_**It was total chaos at the beach. And it hadn't officially started yet. After Sam had called the other wolves of the pack, when they changed form so Sam and I could lay out the details…everyone pretty much flipped-out. The beach south of town was**_** not **_**the happiest place on earth to be right now. It was loud and it was tense as my brothers chewed me out for my " recklessness."**_

' _Jacob, you idiot!'_

' _The hell were you thinki'n, man?!'_

' _He's a killer!'_

' _Way to go, Jacob!'_

' _ORDER!'__** Sam called, his ' voice' full of authority and determined calm. That one command was enough to get everybody to shut-up. See the thing is, when you're in a pack your leader's commands dominate over almost everything else. Like I said before, my pack and I are connected and strongly at that so when Sam, our leader had called for order, his authority and dominance touched us all and we bowed down to his will. Or something along those lines. The members of my pack included as you already know Me, Sam and Paul. The other members we had were Jared, Embry and Leah.**_

' _Now'__** Sam began.**__ ' As you all know we are here to discuss a very delicate situation in need of a solution: Jacob's imprinting on a vampire__**.**__ This is not entirely Jacob's fault of course__**.**__ We can't help ourselves when we find our significant other__**.**__ But we also cannot ignore our duties to protect our land or our history and feelings towards the cold ones__**.**__ So, does anyone have any thoughts or suggestions on this matter?'_

' _Kill it__**.**__'__** Paul stated bluntly. I shot Paul my best death glare and growled threateningly, his very though sending venom through my veins. Clearly I had become more attached to Edward than I thought. Paul barked back at me and bared his teeth.**__ ' Well why not?! He can't be the only one out there for you! C'mon, Jake! You think a filthy bloodsucker's the best you can do?!'__** Embry glanced back and fourth between Paul and me, frowning worriedly.**_

' _Oh come on, guys__**.**__ Do we really have to be so harsh about this vampire? Why can't we just give it a stern talking-to?'_

' _This is not a laughing matter, Embry__**.**__' __**Jared said quietly. Paul huffed through his nose, annoyed.**_

' _I still say we kill it__**.**__' __**He grumbled. See, we have naturally have bad vibes and senses about the vampires built within us. They are our natural enemies, so it's our nature and instinct to not like them. Maybe even hate them, so me pairing up with our existence-long enemy was a tough one to swallow.**_

' _No__**.**__' __**Sam said calmly.**__ ' The force of Jacob's loss would be unbearable__**.**__ And besides, no one in our time nor our ancestor's have ever imprinted twice__**.**__'__** He pointed out.**_

' _But that's another thing I don't quite understand__**.**__' __**Leah injected. **__' Not only had Jacob imprinted on a vampire, but it's a _**male**_! How exactly would their mating and birthing process work out?'__** Naturally this question brought on one of the world's most uncomfortable silences. Sam shifted his gaze away, Paul smirked, Jared stared at me with raised brows while Embry furrowed his own, wondering over the exact " how" like I was. I mean, I have no problems with people in gay relationships or anything. If you can find love, then go for it no matter where or how it happens. I just never really though of myself goi'n in that direction is all.**_

_**But then, I was very hung-up over Bella. Since now that was not the case I was actually…well curious. But that's kinda goi'n off the basic issue here. We were here to discuss if and/or how my relationship with Edward would work.**__ ' Well, okay so Jake's situation is a little__**…**__odd__**.**__ But maybe this can be seen better as a blessing in disguise__**.**__' __**Jared offered.**_

_**Leah snorted skeptically.**__ ' How?'_

' _Jacob can act as our " mole__**.**__" Then with his being on the inside we can discover the cold one's weaknesses and secrets__**.**__' __**Jared said. I stared at him incredulously. **__Me? Spy on Edward and his family and try to manipulate them like that?! What the hell made Jared think I would anyway?! __**My shock and anger practically sent waves as tough as the waters around the cliffs of our home out to everybody and whatever optimism there was towards this plan instantly died.**__ ' Just a thought__**.**__'__** He mumbled.**_

' _Has anybody noticed something off here?'__** Embry asked pointedly.**_

' _Other than Jacob's found a bloodsucking male lover for himself, no__**.**__'__** Leah replied sarcastically. I barked sharply at her snapped at her face. Hey, she annoyed me! She growled and hunched her back defensively. Sam jumped between us and barked loudly to stop us.**_

' _Enough! Jacob, Leah! Back down!'__** We glared each other down, then followed Sam's order and backed off. Leah's always a little on the bitchy side these days so while her comments did tend to hit below the belt sometimes, it tended to be more annoying than offensive. ( Even though it was usually both ways with her.) Long story short, she used to be-and still is- in love with Sam and he used to love her too. But one day, when Leah's cousin Emily came to visit Sam saw her and BANG! He imprinted. Now that Sam and Emily are together she's been bitter and sarcastic to everybody ever since. We felt and knew how hurt and angry she was, so she figured: " Why bother hiding it?" She did however get some bit of satisfaction knowing Sam felt guilty about hurting her. So that's Leah. But again, we're getting off track.**_

' _As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,'__** Embry shot Leah a glare, which she returned with a smirk.**__ ' What's missing is no one has asked Jacob about what he thinks yet__**.**__ This is about him too, remember?'__** Though you couldn't see it through my fur, that was when I started blushing.**_

' _Way to put me on the spot, Embry__**.**__' __**I grumbled.**_

' _Well what, Jake? How exactly _**do**_ you feel about everything?'_

' _Uhh__**…**__ummm…okay obviously i'm deeply tied to Edward but, yeah it's a bit complicated because he is a vampire and a man__**.**__ But since he is my other half you realize i'm drawn to him-or will be -and I'm gonna try having__**……**__some kind of relationship with him__**. **__And as you all know I plan on meeting with him tonight outside the boarder and in all honesty here, I have no idea what he's thinking__**.**__ That's one of the reasons why i'm going__**:**__ to see what he thinks about all this__**.**__'_

' _Wait__**.**__ So, your vampire knows about__**…**__' __**Jared trailed off.**_

' _Yeah__**. **__That's another thing__**.**__ Remember when Bella came over that one time over a month or so ago and told us about the Cullen's special talents? Edward's the one who can read minds__**…**__so of course as soon as I imprinted on him he knew__**.**__'__** I admitted.**_

' _yeah wait! Bella! Jake__**…**__does __**she **__know?'__** Embry asked as everyone's eyes narrowed down on me.**_

' _No__**.**__ That's another complication__**.**__ I'll always love Bella, but I kinda belong to Edward so__**……**__ No I haven't told her but that's because I know how much she loves him and well, he loves her, too__**.**__ I mean I don't wanna take him away from her or anything but__**…**__' __**I just ended it there. Everybody knew what I meant.**__ ' Look, guys, that's just something only the three of us can really work out__**.**__'_

_**Sam nodded in understanding.**__ ' That's true__**.**__ And yet even with all these complications you'll still see Edward Cullen?'_

' _Yeah__**.**__' __**I admitted.**_

' _Even though Bella might kill you for stealing away her bloody boyfriend? Then again, you might not even get that far__**.**__'__** Leah voiced casually. I growled in annoyance and scowled at her.**_

' _And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?'__** I demanded. Leah's trademark smirk returned to her face.**_

' _Well, you may have imprinted on __**Edward**__ but that doesn't mean he's imprinted on__** you.**__ Just what even makes you think he'll love you if he already has a partner? Bella and Edward are already together__**.**__ You do realize if you win Edward, you might lose Bella Swan just as quickly__**.**__ Not that you ever had her to begin with__**.**__'_

' _You know what Leah? On the one to ten " Bitch" meter, you just jumped to ninety-three__**. **__We all know that you're upset over Sam leaving you but just because you're mad or hurt or whatever doesn't mean you can try to mess-up everyone else's love life__**.**__ What is that anyway? You're way with dealing with it or something?'__** The awkward silence before? It was nothing compared to this.**_

_**Sam glared dangerously at me while Leah's smug look had instantly been replaced by one of shock and hurt. Paul, Jared and Embry turned their heads away to stare at their surroundings, determinedly looking anywhere but at Sam, Leah and me. I just stared her right in the face, not caring what she thought. Her jealousy ( Yeah, we could all feel it and that's exactly what it was.) and snide remarks had gone too far. **__Did she really just expect me to just stand there and take it?__** 'Cause that last statement of hers was low, like she had alphabetized my guilt and then forced me to choke it down.**_

' _I just want Edward, Bella and I to deal with this on our own__**.**__ There's still the treaty so it's not like Edward's gonna unexpectedly bust through our territory__**.**__ Please, guys__**.**__ Let us handle this as best we can__**.**__' __**Whether it was because Sam was mad at me or because he agreed with me, I'm not entirely sure ( His feelings were very mixed up so maybe it was both) he agreed.**_

' _Fine__**.**__ But should your reasoning's conflict with this pack in any way, there will be a consequence__**.**__'__** He stated in a voice as cold and strong as steel.**__ ' This meeting is over__**.**__'__** And with that I high-tailed it outta there, unable to stand Sam's anger, Leah's hurt or my brother's silence anymore. I knew I had probably been too harsh with her, but she damn well deserved it. I ran all the way back to my house in La Push and when I pawed at the handle and pushed the door open I changed back, my bones and skin shifting in to my human-looking self.**_

_**After I went in to my room and threw on some clothes I lay down in bed to try and sleep-off my stress. In six hour's time I would be going to the woods near the La Push boarder to talk with Edward. The very thought sent shivers of anticipation and fear down my spine. I already did today's chores this morning and I knew no matter how much I racked my brain, I would never be able to put in words how I felt about Edward ( I'd never really met the guy before today ya know.)or how I might tell him so why not try to catch some shut-eye? With all that we had to say to each other and to figure out together, I was probably going to be in for a long night anyway.**_

* * *

**_Sooooo, how'd I do? Yeah, it's probably a little shorter than it should have been but I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to update again already. ( Writer's block, 'member?) Please R&R and if you do...YOU GET FREE COOKIES AND SLUSHIES!!_**


	4. What The?

_**Yay! I'm alive again! ( For now.) Disclaimer: No, I do now own Twilight or New Moon. I do however, own a chocolate bar in my kitchen! I'm happy, damn it! Anyway...**_

* * *

_**What The…?**_

_**It was half-past midnight and Edward**__ still__** hadn't shown up. Okay, granted I never really gave him any specific time-frame to meet me in, but **_**dang**_**! How much longer would I have to wait already?! I didn't bother pacing because that only tended to make me feel more of whatever I was feeling when I did it, and I didn't really bother fidgeting much because it never really helped and it tended to get annoying after awhile. So I had just settled with staying as still as I could and as long as I could until he got here. Naturally like any nervous person in love and about to meet their partner, the classic ' What if he doesn't come?' line ran through my head a couple of times.**_

_**Okay, well, I didn't necessarily know if it was ' love' just yet. When we imprint on someone, aside from the strong pulls of emotion and bonding, we center ourselves around **__what__** we need to be for our soul mates. If he needs me to be his lover, then I will be. ( Even though I kinda love him already.) Or if he needs a brother in me or a good friend then yeah, that's what I'll become. Remember: He's the center of my universe now so that's something I can't help. But now that it's happened, what exactly **__will__** I be to him? With Bella around I can't count on being his lover.**_

' _Hold it! Is it just me or did I make that sound like a bad thing?'_

" _**Yes, as a matter of fact you did." I snapped my head to the side and there he was, a calm, friendly expression on his face.**__ ' Or arrogant depending on how you look at it__**.**__'__** It was one of those looks that can be either or. Now, **__**I **__**can't read his mind so I had no idea what he was thinking. That is until-**_

" _**I was just thinking that our meeting than and now is a strange one. In all honesty, I don't know what to feel or what to think at this moment. I suppose I feel flattered that someone would think of me-and in such a caring way, but then, there are also some feelings of confusion and doubt." Damn, he was doing it again! His voice was…he sounded……Aw, hell. We've been through this before and just like last time, I couldn't and will never be able to describe his voice or what it was to me. But when he mentioned the " D" word, ( Doubt.) it sent small sparks of fear through my body. Somehow I managed to keep it together. Still…**_

" _**Yeah, I understand. I feel pretty much the same way-the confusion and doubt anyway. But why do you feel like that?"**_

" _**First of all, I am somewhat confused as to why you would imprint on me of all people. After all, we have shared feelings of animosity for quite some time through our separate lineage. Despite this, my feelings towards you are of course…not the same. I have only just met you today and so far have found no reason as to why I should not like you. There is some reasonable doubt as to whether there could be anything…serious between us because of Bella Swan and the love I share with her. Yes, I do know the effects of your imprinting as I have gathered the information from your mind, yet I do not understand why you would choose me." The whole time during his explanation he had spoken softly and gently.**_

_**That came as sort of a surprise because like he said, we weren't supposed to like each other. I'd been a little afraid that he might be mad, actually. " Yes, Jacob. I probably should have been anyway. So the calm is quite the surprise to myself as well." Edward confessed.**_

" _**Look Edward, I can't explain why I imprinted on you. I didn't really choose you…it just……happened. When this kind of thing happens to my pack members, we have absolutely no control over it. It is what it is so…yeah." Lame ending to an explanation, I know but that was the best I could come up with. " And maybe you're not mad **__because __**I imprinted on you. When it happens, there do tend to be shared feelings on some level. Since i'm supposed to be what you need……where does that put us? Or do you know? And I know, I know. " I assured, just before Edward was about to say something. " We have to think about Bella and where the consequences might take us. I've thought about that a lot, believe me."**_

" _**Well," He started, choosing his words carefully. " I think for now we should just be friends. I would like to get better acquainted with you before we really rush in to anything. It would be good for us and our families if we could start a friendship and good for the treaty." He pointed out. " And our getting along would make Bella happy." He added as an afterthought.**_

" _**Yeah, good point." Of course I wanted Bella to be happy but…I also felt…I dunno……maybe a little angst towards her. Edward was just doing this for her sake. He would humor me with my imprinting to get me off his back, then threw in that bit about this being a good opportunity for our families and treaty so I would go along with it. ( Though it was a good idea.) and earn himself more kisses from Bella for good form or something.**_

' _Well, that's not nice__**.**__ Bella loves you too, remember?'__** Ah, the return of Good Jacob.**_

' _**I know, I know. Edward's right: We should get to know each other but, he's only doing this for her.' I reasoned.**_

' **But i've imprinted on Edward so that means he belongs with me. Bella's just getting in the way.'**_** Hello, Bad Jacob.**_

' _Not Exactly__**.**__ I imprinted on Edward but it's just a one-way thing__**.**__ Edward's free to love whoever he wants__**.**__ It doesn't have to be me__**.**__ As long as he's happy and no one gets hurt, it's all good, right?' __**Good Jacob asked.**_

' **Uh, NO! One way or another, Bella's going to find out about this **_**( Most likely from me because I don't like keeping things from her. Or it's possible that Edward will tell, most likely for the same reason.)**_** and she's going to want Edward to choose! He'll automatically go to her and hurt you in the act. He knows it and that's why he's trying to sort it all out right now so that it works in their favor and keeps you relatively happy.'**_** Bad Jacob accused.**_

' _**Oh, come on! He can't be **__that__** underhanded. And since when is this Bella's fault?' I mentally asked.**_

" _**It never was Jacob." Oh, man. His voice had a cold edge to it now and his eyes seemed to smolder as he gazed at me, clearly upset over my internal debate. It sent my heart beating a little faster. From regret yeah but, well…**__ ' He's one of those people who look more beautiful when they're mad__**.**__'_

" _**Then I must be absolutely breathtaking right now. **__**How**__** could you think so low of me? Of Bella? Are you really **__**that**__** selfish, Jacob Black?" He demanded.**_

" _**If I were, then I wouldn't give a damn about what you wanted or about Bella's feelings and make you mine now." Inwardly, I groaned at myself in frustration. I didn't really mean for it to come out that way but……Aw, i'm no good with words.**__ ' Great, now he's probably going to attack me or something__**.**__'__** Said person tilted his head thoughtfully, then smirked.**_

" _**Really now? And how exactly would you go about doing that?" He asked slyly. Now that my heart sounded like bongo drums, I sorted out my options: Try and pull a move and get killed, come back with a smart-ass remark and get killed, or let him intimidate me and get my pride killed. Edward walked over to me, arms crossed and smirk still in place and stopped when we were only about two feet away from each other. " Decisions, decisions." He mused. ' Okay, he's toying with me. He's gotta be toying with me. This is probably his sick idea of revenge to call me out like that.'**_

' **Then call his bluff and get back at him.'**_** Bad Jacob suggested. We were so close, and the sly sound of his voice had a huge impact on my……lust, I guess(?) So I was feeling very inclined to listen to Bad Jacob right now. Without another thought I let sheer instinct take over me and grabbed him by the shoulders firmly, closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. Edward stood absolutely still as I kissed him, in shock I guess. Hell, **__I__**was shocked! I couldn't stop kissing him!**_

_**His lips tasted sweet, with a strange metallic flavor mixed with the taste of sweetness. I was probably tasting blood.( Vampire eating habits.) And yeah his lips were ice cold, but it was still so addicting.**__ ' Why isn't he killing me yet?'__** Even in my head I sounded like a little boy caught doing something he shouldn't and waiting for the inevitable punishment. That's when Edward decided to shock me again, as if my first action hadn't done the job well enough.**_

_**He put his hands on my waist and began moving his lips with mine, leaning in to the kiss.**__ ' WHAT?!'__** All the **__**brain cells left in my head yelled at me to stop and apologize and remember Bella, but I was feeling rebellious. Besides I was enjoying myself. However after a few seconds had gone by ( Maybe twenty-three.) I needed to breathe. Edward sensed this and pulled back, forcing me to come back to reality too as I opened my eyes and stared shocked down in to his. " And now I have called your bluff, Jacob." He stated smugly. " And yes…I'll admit I actually enjoyed that kiss."**_

" _**Uh…you're welcome." Hey, that was one heck of a kiss and I was still dazed, okay?**_

" _**So, since we've gotten ourselves on such good terms with each other, let's meet again. How about tomorrow night, same time?" He suggested. Even after what just happened, he sounded like he was just talking about the weather.**_

" _**Yeah, okay." Edward looked at me calmly, like he was expecting something to happen.**__ ' What?'__** He smirked again-and I don't know if he was teasing me or what, but he leaned up to my ear ( Standing on his toes because I'm so damn tall.) and rested his smooth, cold cheek on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. " Jacob," He whispered, his breath tickling my neck an ear. " you can let go of me now." I instantly let go of his shoulders and backed up as his hands slid off my waist.**_

" _**Oh! Uh, sorry, Edward." He just laughed and shook his head. " I have to be going now. Twelve-thirty tomorrow night, here. Don't be late." I just rolled my eyes. He was acting like I had kept **__him__** waiting.**_

" _**Sure, sure." I said. Then he turned around and ran off, practically vanishing on the spot.**__ ' Okay, now WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! Was he testing me or teasing me? One second he'd been mad and then__**…**__I don't know what__**. **__What happened to " I would like to get better acquainted with you before we really rush in to anything" huh? Okay, so I kinda started it but__**…**__ but so did he!'_

_**It was just too complicated to think about right now.**__ ' Hell, i'll just ask him tomorrow__**.**__ It'll give us something to talk about__**.**__'__** I didn't change in to my wolf form as I began hiking through the woods because I didn't want the others knowing what had happened just yet, so I decided to walk home and sleep again. Just because there was nothing else to do and I was mentally exhausted.**_

* * *

**_So...that's that. I wanted something kinda big to happen in this chapter so I decided to give them their first kiss. How was it? Please R&R or else i'll send my demon cat to you to devour your soul so you can be reborn as a flower!_**


	5. Like Romeo And Juliet Only Not

**_Hi, people! Yay, I wrote a new chapter! I would have posted this sooner...like three days ago, but I was feeli'n lazy. So, that aside i'm done with this chapter now so now you can read more! Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight or New Moon. Okay, now you can read the story so go on! Flee before me!

* * *

_**

Like Romeo And Juliet Only Not

_' JACOB WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!'_

'_ I WASN'T THINKING ANYTHING!!'_** _The person who I was having a shouting contest with was Jared, by the way. There I_ _was, just enjoying a late morning run as a wolf when Jared and Leah just happened to be nearby and also in their wolf-forms. Thanks to our mind-links they had every detail of my meeting with Edward processed to their own minds in seconds and now Jared was chewing me out for kissing Edward while Leah just watched us go back and fourth. But of course, it would be impossible to hope that she could just stay quiet, wouldn't it? She was bound to come up with something to say anytime now._**

_' FOR GOD'S SAKE, JACOB! YOU-KISSED-A-FREAKING-VAMPIRE!'_

_' !!'_

_'_ _!'_

_' ?!_'** _Now I just wanted to hide. Apparently Sam, Embry and Paul were in their wolf-forms too and had just heard_** **_Jared's last yell. There were no words for their surprise or shock. All you could do was feel it. And of course,_** _**Leah** _**_chose now_ _to join in the " fun."_**

' Oh, good**.** Now everyone knows**.**' So Jacob, while we've got a good audience, tell us**:** What was it like to kiss a vampire? _**I**__ bet it tasted like blood, didn't it? Still sweet though, right?' __**She guessed. Of course I wasn't going to just take that and not give something back.**_

' _Yeah, actually__**.**__ But wait! How would you know about that, Leah?'__** Then I gasped in mock surprise.**__ ' Don't tell me__**:**__ You've been kissing a vampire too, haven't you? And here we all though you still loved Sam__**.**__ Tsk, Tsk__**…**__shame, Leah. Shame on you__**.**__'__** She barked angrily at me and bared her teeth.**_

' _Watch yourself, mongrel__**.**__' _

' _Speak for yourself, stray__**.**__'__** Oh, now i've done it. Leah crouched low and then sprang towards me, claws out and jaws open. I darted to the right and then crouched down myself, preparing for another attack. Jared quickly ran and placed himself in what space there was between us.**_

' _Alright, that's enough now! Stop it!'_

' _Pathetic__**.**__ Can't fight on your own, Jacob? So Jared's gotta be your bodyguard now?' __**She taunted. I growled and tried to shove Jared over to the side so I could maul her already but he stood steady and pushed me back with his side.**_

' _Jared, move!'__** I yelled. He just shook his head and stood still.**_

' _Come on, this is just stupid! Jacob's kissing a vampire is bad enough-no offense, Jacob- and you're not helping anything, Leah!' __**I pushed him away from me and backed up so I could look at both of them when I talked back.**_

' _Then help me out, Jared__**.**__ Since you're in such a " helping" mood__**.**__' __**I sneered angrily. I just didn't see what was so wrong with me and Edward. ( Well, to them anyway. There was still the ' Bella factor' but that aside I didn't see why they had to make such a fuss about it. I though they had already done that at the council meeting the other day and had hoped they had gotten it out of their systems…at least some. Obviously that was not the case.)**__ ' What is so bad about me kissing Edward? I told you guys I wanted a relationship with him and-this may come as a shock to you-most people in a relationship kiss!'__** Now Leah wasn't the only one glaring at me.**_

' _Well what if he decided to bite you during your time " relating" with him? His venom, no, THEIR venom is poison to us! He could have hurt you, Jake!'__** I bristled, bared my fangs and even extended my claws some.**_

' _Yeah, well he didn't!'_

' _Yet__**.**__'__** Leah muttered.**_

' _LEAH, SHUT UP!'__** I yelled.**__ ' Just__**…**__just stay out of it, both of you! You know what? As my friend Jared,' __**I looked away from Leah and focused on him.**__ ' I would like to think that you could be happy for me! When you imprint on someone, that means that you've found the one you're supposed to be with and that person is also meant to be with you! It's our instincts telling us we've found our soul mates!!'__** Jared stiffened and looked away from me while Leah just continued to stare.**_

' _I know! But what if your instincts are wrong?!'_

' _Oh, really? As strong as they are you think my feelings are wrong?! Admit it! You're still prejudiced against the Cullens and can' t stand that I could actually love one! Otherwise you wouldn't care half as much! Just as long as I had imprinted on someone-no-ANYTHING ELSE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE THERE FOR ME?!' __**Jared looked away and sighed heavily. **__' WHY?!'__** Leah rolled her e**__**yes and sat down, like she was bored with this entire conversation now.**_

' _Because it's hard to hold ourselves back from just ripping open your boy's pretty throat__**.**__ Sure _**your**_ instincts tell you that you love him and want to protect him, but ours are telling us to do what we always have done with the cold ones__**:**__ Seek and Destroy__**.**__ You wanna try playing " house" with it, then fine, go on ahead and try__**.**__ But in the end, you're still fraternizing with the enemy and I guess we're so narrow-minded that we could actually have the nerve to be just a little upset__**. **__Our feelings are just as strong as yours so you tell me now, Jacob__**:**__ Are our instincts wrong? Or are yours right? Who's really the screwed-up one here?'_

_**Okay…that was just weird. Leah had just said something that could actually make me think over what I was doing and it made perfect sense. Who **__was__** right? Was I really in the wrong here? ' Or maybe she's just messing with my head. Either way, I can't ignore the point she actually made. But given our points of view…I guess……'**_

' _Leah, I think the answer here is there _**is**_ no answer__**.**__ Not one we could actually agree with anyway__**.**__ Jared?'__** He looked back at me with worry and a little remaining anger. **__' Can't you just please not give me a hard time? It's my business and I wanna keep it that way__**.**__ I know__**…**__ you're just trying to look out for me, but if you're trying this hard then__**…**__it makes me feel like you have absolutely no faith in me__**.**__ Don't you think I can take care of myself?'_

_**Jared continued to stare at me sternly. Leah on the other hand, raised her eyebrows and gave me a new look. I think it was…approval?**__ ' You know, Jared? He sounds like he could be right for a change__**.**__' __**She turned back to me and smirked.**__ ' I still think you're the world's dumbest ass, but what you just said makes something like sense__**.**__' __**She grumbled. If the situation weren't so serious, then i'd so be laughing right now. It looked like it had taken Leah a lot of effort to actually say something nice. **_

_**Then Embry came out from the trees and stood next to me.**__' I second that__**.**__ I mean, I don't think you're an ass but about that second bit where you might make sense, I agree Jake__**.**__ I'm not entirely sure if I want you to go farther with Edward either, but like you said, it's your business so I guess we'll all just have to suck it up and deal with it__**. **_**I**_ for one am very glad that you've found you soul mate, it's the concept I hate, but hey__**.**__ I don't really get to tell you what to do__**.**__ And I'm fairly sure whenever it happens to me i'll understand what you're goi'n through__**.**__ Even with the links, you're still pretty hard to figure out, Jake__**.**__'_

_**I nudged his shoulder in a grateful gesture and smiled. **__' Thanks, Embry__**.**__ And Leah? I seriously have to ask __you just what made you nice all of a sudden? You're never nice__**.**__' __**Leah glared at me and sent a loud mental image to me ( Well, us) of herself as a human and flipping me off.**_

' _Because I was tired of hearing you whine like a brat and since you were too dumb to take a minute and think about what we might be feeling, I decided to shove it at you__**.**__ Now, I'm bored with talking to children so if you will excuse me__**.**__' __**She stood up and stretched, then yawned hugely. **__' I'll be leaving now__**.**__ I'm not you damn babysitter and I sure as hell ain't your mother so don't con me in to playing either one again__**.**__ It's annoying__**.**__'__** And then she ran off, leaving Embry, Jared and me kinda confused. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be offended or grateful.**_

' _Okay, then__**.**__'__** Embry said. Then he turned back to me and smiled a little.**__ ' So, you and Edward are meeting again tonight, huh? Any ideas on how you'll be spending your time together?'__** I blushed and lay down, burying my face in my paws. The implications were heavy and he was already imagining me kissing Edward…although he…he was picturing us kissing……in a huge bed covered in red silk while we were…well, in our birthday suits. ( Meaning we were naked.) Jared gagged and shook his head, trying to rid it of the image Embry had sent out to us.**_

' _Embry, did everyone have to know HOW impure your thoughts were?' __**He growled, clearly annoyed. Embry grinned and laughed loudly. Then Jared turned to the woods path that would take him home and started walking. Even though he kept going he still decided he wasn't quite done talking to me yet. **__' Jacob, Embry and Leah make their own points and so do you__**.**__ Out of respect for you and for respect of trust, i'll try and stay out of your affairs__**.**__ But I still don't like it__**.**__'__** And then he was gone. **_

_**I raised my head and sat up. I couldn't feel his mind anymore so I guess he just phased back to his human form so that we wouldn't have to talk anymore. Embry shrugged and turned back to me. **__' Well, that's that I guess__**.**__ You need me to leave too, Jake?'__** I shook my head and stood up.**_

' _Nah__**. **__I'll go__**.**__ I need some time to myself for awhile__**.**__ I still have some things to figure out, like how the hell I'm going to tell Bella about Edward and me__**.**__'__** Embry stood up and walked anxiously to my side.**_

' _Hold it! You sure you wanna do that just yet?' __**He asked cautiously. I nodded and squared my shoulders a little.**_

' _Have to, don't I? Bella's gonna find out sooner or later and it'll only be that much worse if I keep it from her for much longer__**.**__ Tonight when I see Edward, we'll go over our options__**.**__'__** Embry tilted his head in confusion.**_

' _What options?'_

' _Well, do we tell her when she's in a _**very**_ good mood or do we just come out and say it next time we see her? And then once she's through screaming at us, do we keep seeing each other at all or should we make time for ourselves?'__** Embry raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened.**_

' _You mean you two might start an affair?!'__** I winced and hung my head in shame.**_

' _I don't even know, man__**.**__ Remember, these are just options__**.**__ Nothings been decided yet__**.**__ Edward and i'll talk about it tonight, okay?'__** Embry nodded calmly and I took of running, feeling the earth under my paws and the wind through my fur as I went. The term " affair" had been mentioned before, ( By Bad Jacob) and I didn't really wanna make that an option, but what if Edward and I didn't have a choice? If that was really going to become the only way we could see each other? **_

_**But then, suppose Edward didn't want to? What if he just decided to pull a clean break and leave me like he did Bella? But what if he didn't want Bella to know at all? Would the responsibility fall all on me? And then, what if I lost Edward, too? This was just too much to think about right now. This kind of reminded me of Romeo and Juliet. Two people in love who can't really be together…sounds like us, right? ( But then, since we're both guys…which one is Juliet?)**_

_**In almost no time at all, I reached my house in La Push and climbed through my bedroom window. I didn't feel like using the door. After I changed in to something other that my birthday suit ( Argh! Damn it! Now Embry's thoughts from before are stuck in my head.) I walked out to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. My dad Billy then rolled in to the room with his wheelchair and pat his hand on the table. " Yeah, Jake. Water sounds good to me, too." He stated brightly. I hadn't taken a drink yet so I just gave him my glass and filled another one up for myself. We just stood there for awhile ( Or in Dad's case, sat there) until he cleared his throat.**_

" _**There somethin' you wanna talk to me about, son?" I fidgeted with a corner of my shirt and then set my water down on a nearby counter.**_

" _**So, Dad. I guess you already know about me and Edward Cullen?" He nodded and smiled.**_

" _**Yeah. Sam came to me just the other day and filled me in. He also said somethin' about you meeting with him…?" He hinted. I should've known Sam would go to Billy. Still, maybe he could help. After all, parents are weird that way: They tend to always have the answers when it really mattered and Billy was by nature a relatively laid-back person, so that meant he'd be a little easier to talk to.**_

" _**Yeah, I met with him. Just to get to know him a little and see what he though about my imprinting on him." Billy nodded thoughtfully.**_

" _**And?"**_

" _**Well, he wants to get to know me and he doesn't seem to mind that I imprinted on him." Billy smiled and leaned forward.**_

" _**Oh, really?" He asked slyly. **_

" _**Well, Yeah. We Kissed." Now that I wasn't a wolf anymore, when I blushed, he noticed. He chuckled and then became thoughtful.**_

" _**Sounds like your pull toward Edward is already pretty strong. You goi'n to see him again anytime soon?" I cleared my throat and shifted my weight a little.**_

" _**Uh-Huh. Tonight actually. See, the thing is…we really should tell Bella about us but, well, we both know how hard it was for her when he first left her. How do you think she's going to react when she finds out her best friend has decided to hook-up with her boyfriend? I wanna tell her, but i'm afraid to. I don't want to lose her, Dad." Billy thought for a little bit, then spoke up.**_

" _**Jacob, I can't exactly tell you what to do here, but I can tell you what I think. Care to listen to a parent's input?" I walked over to the table and sat down opposite of him.**_

" _**Yeah. I think I need it." Billy turned his chair so he could face me better, then rested his arms on the arms of his wheelchair.**_

" _**Well, the way I figure it, you and Edward should tell Bella what's goi'n on. She'll be worse if you tell her later. She'll be upset that you kept it from her for so long-especially if the two of you decide to tell her at the last minute. Let her know now so she'll be prepared for it later. Might not hurt as much. If she cares about you two as much as she says she does and respects you enough, then she should understand. Now, I said " Should" so don't go thinking she will right away. With some time however, then maybe."**_

" _**You're right." I said quietly. I was ready for the conversation to just end there but…there was one more thing I wanted to know. " Dad? What do you think about…Edward and me?" I hadn't taken everyone else's opinions too well, so why did I want to know his? Maybe it was just me being old-fashioned and I wanted his approval or something. Billy stared at me a bit, then decided to talk.**_

" _**I don't have much say in it, do I? I don't like the idea of you bei'n with one of the cold ones much, but then…that's probably because I don't know him yet. Least ways, not like you do. But I trust you and I know you can handle yourself pretty well should anything go wrong so…I guess…i'm okay with it. Just be careful." He stated, smiling at the end. I smiled too and got up to hug him gratefully.**_

" _**Thanks, Dad."**_

* * *

That's That! Okay, so in the next chapter, Edward and Jacob will meet again and then something happens and they're like OMG! And then all " Oh, no you didn't!" And then someone cries! Really. Please R&R!


	6. Why Can't Things Ever Be Easy?

_**I LIVE! Okay...so sorry for taking so long! ( Bows.) But in my defense this is kinda hard to write. However I am taking time off my other story so I can completely focus on this one so the chapters should be comi'n in faster. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Gone With The Wind.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Why Can't Things Ever Be Easy?**_

_**Something major was gonna happen tonight. I just knew it. With me waiting in the woods for Edward, nervous and a little agitated it felt a lot like déjà vu over here. Sure I was nervous about seeing Edward again but there was also a whole other reason to it. Tonight I planned on having him help me tell Bella everything about my imprinting. It might be easier if we just waited for tomorrow or something but I didn't really wanna put it on hold for longer than it had to be.**_

_**The real question was ' How to go about telling her?' But then another thought came to me: **__' What about his family? What would they think when he told them about this? Had he even told any of them yet about__**…**__well us? Humf__**.**__ The psychic one probably knows all about it by now__**-**__maybe she's always known__**.**__ What was her name again? Alana? Ally? Alicia? Allegra? Alison__**…**__?' _

" _**Alice, Jacob. Her name is Alice." I turned around and there he was, beautifully handsome as always.**__ ' Wait__**.**__ Did I just think, uh__**…**__?'__** Edward chuckled and nodded at my question which hadn't been heard by anyone else. " And thank you for such a kind compliment." He added, smiling warmly at me. I roughly cleared my throat and gave him a curt nod back. Guess I still wasn't quite used to thinking of my once-enemy in such a caring way.**_

" _**Sure, Sure. So," I leaned back against a random tree and shoved my hands in my pant's pockets, trying to look serious. " how much of my thoughts did you hear?" Edward sighed and ran a hand through his coppery locks.**_

" _**All of them." He admitted. " It seems however we are thinking with one mind. I wanted to talk to you about Bella too. And I completely agree-we should tell her about…us, and perhaps your right. However tonight may not be best. She needs her rest and if we tell her tonight she'll most certainly not get it. So I think it best if we tell her tomorrow after we've had a chance to figure out how to tell her, but I wonder at what expense to relieve our guilty minds."**_

" _**Yeah. I know what you mean, Edward. Whenever I try to come up with any way I could tell her…I keep thinking about last fall…when, you know, you left." I finished lamely. He looked at me with guilt and sadness wearing heavily on his face. I smoothly pushed myself off the tree I was against and walked over to him so I could put a hand on his shoulder. " Hey man. I know that was rough for her-"**_

" _**For both of us." He corrected. Like I said, no one had ever given me all the details, so I had to ask:**_

" _**Why'd you leave in the first place?" His eyes studied me carefully before he decided to answer my question.**_

" _**I was trying to do what I thought was best for her." **__' Huh__**.**__ Well that doesn't sound too right__**.**__'__** I frowned in confusion and then crossed my arms.**_

" _**Uh…by leaving her? Even though she loves you more than anything…?" He gave me a small nod and hung his head.**_

" _**Yes. You see when I first realized I loved Bella and that she loved me I understood that I had to make some choices about our relationship." Edward lifted his head and looked me in the eyes as he lay out the game plan. " The first alternative, the best one for Bella, would be if she didn't feel as strongly for me-if she got over me and moved on. The second alternative, the one i'd originally chosen, was to stay with her throughout her human life. It's not a good option for her, to stay with someone who can't be human with her but it was the alternative I could most easily face. But then it proved much too dangerous for her to live in such close proximity to my world. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did or hung over us…waiting to go wrong.**_

" _**So I chose option three. Which turned out to be one of the worst mistakes of my life, as you know. I chose to take myself out of her world, hoping to force her in to the first alternative. It didn't work, and it very nearly killed us both." He had finished quietly, his stance tense and his eyes almost begging me to understand-which I did. I mean, he was just tryi'n to look out for her and even though neither one liked it, him staying away ( Or, trying to) was the best option. **__' And geez, with this__**…**__relationship I have with Edward now-even if it's just a small one-causes more problems for them__**.**__ Oh man, Bella's gonna murder me in my sleep when we tell her!'_

_**Edward chuckled and shook his head. " Bella will be exceedingly angry at us both I don't doubt, but she loves us and hopefully will understand that your imprinting on me was completely out of your control." I snorted and crossed my arms.**_

" _**She'd better. I've already explained about how the imprinting thing is supposed to work to her." I muttered. **__' Now how to say it__**……**__Hey, Bella! How're you doi'n? Good? Me too__**.**__ Okay, now I got something major to tell you: The good news is I finally imprinted on some one__**.**__ Bad news? I imprinted on Edward__**.**__ Nothin' much has happened yet-I mean we kissed once but it was a dud kiss ( Do those even exist?) so there's nothing to worry about__**.**__ No! Can't say that__**.**__'_

_**Edward **__**sighed and shook his head. " No, Jacob. That would certainly not be the best way to tell her. Especially about the kiss we shared, however meager the moment…if it was." He studied me carefully, probably watching for my reaction.**__ ' Okay, that sounded like a test question__**.**__'__** " Maybe it was." He said thoughtfully. I cleared my throat nervously then squared my shoulders.**_

" _**Well, **__I __**didn't think it was a small thing. But what about you? I know you were probably toying with me at the time but…what about the when and after? Was it small to you?" Edward's brows rose and his eyes widened slightly. I guess he wasn't expecting me to answer him honestly and then come back with my own question. He thought about it for a bit, then decided to answer me.**_

" _**No. It meant something to me. What, i'm not entirely sure of. Tell me Jacob: Just how far do you intend our relationship to go?"**_

" _**Uh…" I had absolutely no idea.**_

" _**So you're pretty much walking in to this blind." He stated bluntly. I groaned in annoyance and rubbed a hand over my eyes, then glared back at him.**_

" _**Yeah! I am, okay? I don't know what I want or what's going to happen. Geez, Edward! I've never imprinted before and it was kinda sudden so forgive me if I can't draw it out on paper for you!"**_

" _**Well then what are we supposed to say to Bella if you aren't even aware of what you intend to do, Jacob?!" **__'Oh god, Edward! I don't know!'_

" _**With what?! You?! You tell me! I may have imprinted on you, but **__you're__** the one who controls it all!" I was just so frustrated. **__' Why do I have to have all the answers?!' __**" I'M YOURS NOW SO YOU DECIDE WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT! THE HELL IF I KNOW!" **_

" _**AND WE WHAT?! TELL HER YOU INTEND TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM HER WITHOUT REAL REASON?!"**_

" _**NOT NO REASON! IMPRINTING DOESEN'T SOUND LIKE MUCH BUT THAT'S WHY I NEED AN ANSWER FROM YOU, TOO! YOU'RE IN THIS AS MUCH AS I AM!"**_

" _**AND JUST WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO WITH A LOVESICK, STRAY DOG?! AND ONE THAT FORCIBLY KISSED ME, NO LESS! " **__' The hell__**…**__?!'_

" _**Take that back." I growled threateningly. **_

" _**Or what?" Edward snarled and crouched down, readying himself for whatever came next. We stared each other down harshly, and if looks could kill…we'd both be murderers. I'll admit-I was the first one to look away. But that was only because I didn't want Edward to look at me like that and I didn't want to make him feel threatened. Damn it all, I cared too much about what he thought. **_

" _**Nothing." Edward stood up straight and stared at me in complete surprise. " Tell her what you want." I turned around and smirked hollowly at him. " At least she doesn't have anything to worry about." **_

" _**Jacob." The way he looked at me sent waves of hurt through my body. He looked sad. " I didn't mean to say…I was angry-I forgot myself." I just shrugged meaninglessly. **_

" _**Still true, though." Then before I knew it he was right in front of me. He reached up and gently touched my face, wiping away a tear that I hadn't noticed 'til just then.**__ ' Huh__**.**__ I never cry__**.**__' _

" _**But you do, Jacob. And it grieves me that I am the cause of your pain." He whispered.**_

" _**Yeah, you are. But i'm the one who feels guilty."**_

" _**Why?" I sighed and put my hand over his, which was still on my face.**_

" '_**Cause you're right. I should have waited to see what you wanted instead of forcing a kiss on you like that. I shouldn't have let you provoke me and I should have remembered Bella. I-" Didn't get another chance to speak up. Why? Because before I could get another word in he leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't know why he was doing it and frankly my dears, I didn't give a damn.**_

_**I just let myself get lost and I leaned my head down so that he could kiss me better. I hesitantly put my free hand on his waist and pulled him closer. Edward responded by putting his other hand on my neck and ran his tongue along my bottom lip, silently asking for an entrance. I mindlessly obeyed and let his tongue slip in to my mouth. I didn't want to force him in to anything so I let him explore every inch of my mouth without putting up a fight, while I cautiously maneuvered around his own mouth. Just like last time he tasted sweet but metallic. And also like last time, we didn't break apart until I needed air.**_

" _**What was that for?" I asked. Edward smiled softly and brushed some stray strands of hair from my face.**_

" _**I wanted to show you how sorry I was for hurting you, and I wanted to let you know your kiss truly did mean something to me…and that I would have you kiss me again." He sighed, then a frown lined his features. " Needless to say our situation with us and Bella had become more complicated, but at least I think I know what we should tell her when we see her." **_

" _**And…what's that?" His frown disappeared and he gave me a little smile.**_

" _**That we are going to explore our relationship and see where it takes us. I will always love Bella, but you and I both must know how deeply our bond goes and then what to do when we've found that answer." I nodded briefly.**_

" _**Makes sense. So…we'll tell her tomorrow?" He nodded for me. " Then…I guess that's that. Well, I guess i'd better go. Promised Dad I wouldn't be out all night."**_

" _**Of course, Jacob. But before you go, may I request something of you?" **__' Like what?'_

" _**Uh, Sure. What is it?" He actually looked a little nervous when he asked me…**_

" _**May we share in a kiss goodnight?" I smiled and leaned forward and caught his lips with mine and we kissed again. Now I may have let him lead last time, but this time when I kissed him, I wanted to be the dominant one. I was.**_

* * *

**_Yay! I'm done with the chapter! Next time: The lovers tell Bella! Yeah...not gonna be pretty. Please R&R!_**


	7. Three's Definitely A Crowd

_**Huh. Just one day later and I update? Radical! But don't expect this all the time! This chapter just jumped in my head and I used it. Now if only the others were as easy... By the way, thanks to all of the reviewers and people who have read this story! You guys are awsome! Now before you go on there's something I would like to clear up regarding my writing style. I always use bold italic as my font and many of you have asked why. Answer: I just like the way the writing looks. It's a habit i've had since gradeschool. Am I gonna change it? Naw, I dun think so! And hey-look at it this way: If you see a story typed like this, you know it's me! Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the events and craziness in this story. Okay. Now go read!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Three's Definitely A Crowd**_

_**The atmosphere here was beyond tense. Edward, Bella and me had met up at their school in the parking lot. It was Saturday meaning no one in their right mind would be here, so it was a good private place to talk. Bella kept glancing back and fourth every now and then between me and Edward. **__' Probably wondering how the hell we can stand to be around each other__**.**__'__** Of course, Edward couldn't tell me if I was right or what. Remember that bit I told you about before how he can read minds? Well for some odd-ball reason, Bella's kina immune to it. He can't ever read her mind.**_

" _**So…how're things goi'n Bella?" She gave me a hard glare and I mentally smacked myself. I had completely forgotten until just then that I had gotten her grounded. **__' She probably hasn't quite forgiven me yet__**.**__'_

" _**Well, my **__grounding __**hasn't been very fun but other than that i'm just fine." I hung my head guiltily and she groaned. " Aw, Jake! Don't do that!" She moaned. I looked back up and tilted my head in confusion.**_

" _**Do what?"**_

" _**Make me feel guilty! I can't be mad at you when you do that." I coughed nervously and crossed my arms. **__' Oh, I doubt that__**.**__' __**Edward walked up to Bella and took her hand in his, looking deep in to her eyes. " Guys? What's going on?" She asked cautiously.**_

" _**Bella. There's something we must tell you." A look of worry shadowed her face I could see her mentally preparing herself for whatever we had to tell her. " Bella…would you hate me if I told you that I may not always belong to you?" There was guilt in his eyes and when he spoke to her, his voice was quiet-almost a whisper. Bella stared back at him with worry and confusion.**_

" _**W-What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Edward inhaled, then exhaled deeply. **__' Well, here goes__**.**__'_

" _**Bella?" She shifted her gaze from Edward to me. " We…I..." Damn it! It was so hard to say!**__ ' Come on, now! Out with it!' __**" I imprinted on Edward." There. I had said it and watched as she processed what I was telling her and she froze. She stood absolutely still, eyes wide and filled with surprise and hurt. We both just kinda stood there, waiting for her to say something. Anything! " Bells?" She blinked and opened her mouth, trying to make it form words.**_

" _**Bella, please. Talk to us." Edward coaxed. Then she let it all out.**_

" _**Jacob you-you mutt…YOU DOG!!" I winced and backed up. " How could you do this to me?! You KNOW how much Edward means to me! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!"**_

" _**Bella, please calm yourself." Edward sounded worried as he pleaded with her to stop. She gave him a glare that could probably make the grim reaper scream and she backed away from him.**_

" _**Calm down?!! I lost you, just got you back, and now my best friend-someone i'm supposed to trust-takes you away from me and you say ' CALM YOURSELF?!" Edward grimaced with some inner hurt and he gently tried to take her hand…which she pulled away.**_

" _**Bella. Remember us talking about imprinting? Remember Sam and Emily? These things happen outside our control. I can't help who I imprint on. It just happened. And believe me when I say I **__never__** expected this to happen but…Bella, what can I tell you?" I pleaded. I just couldn't take it. I knew things would be bad, but not like this.**_

_**She drew in a shaky breath and a tear slipped from her eyes and fell down her cheek. That sent stabbing pains through my heart and I hesitantly took a step to her. " Bella please don't cry. We love you-we will always love you. But these things happen. Nothing has to change between us." She laughed hollowly and looked at us through watery eyes. Edward and I both stared at her with worry. She looked like she might be going crazy.**_

" _**Sure. Nothing has to change. I just get left alone again while my boyfriend and best-friend hook-up! The leech and the dog!" Ouch.**_

" _**Bella, nothing has really happened yet. We are going to explore our options and relationship together and see what comes of it. But we will never forget you, Bella! We love you!" Edward pleaded. She scowled at us coldly as more tears flowed from her eyes. **_

" _**I should have known I couldn't have you, Edward!" Her scowl crumbled to be replaced with pure hurt. " You were always too good for me. I should have known something like this would happen. And the worst part is I can't even blame anyone." She breathed deep and raised a hand to shakily wipe away her tears. " So…so what happens now? With you two? With us?"**_

" _**We're not entirely sure about us," I said, glancing at Edward. " but we don't want our ties with you to change. If you'll let me, I still want to be your friend." Edward stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.**_

" _**And I will always be there when you need me. I have no intention of abandoning you again. I will always be your friend. I will always love you." She hiccupped a little, then threw her arms around him and held him close. He obediently wrapped his arms around her and shushed her as best he could. After a little while she let go, then walked over to me and held on to me too. Like Edward I held her close and tried to calm her down.**_

" _**Sshhh. It's okay, honey. Everything's gonna be okay." Then she let me go and carefully looked both of us over.**_

" _**So," She started, forcing a smile. " was it weird when it happened, Jake?" Her voice was still shaky but she seemed genuinely curious. I chuckled nervously and nodded. Her mood and mind was very unpredictable right now and one wrong word might set her off, so I didn't think talking to her would be the best idea. But she did. " How?"**_

" _**Um, it was kinda surreal when I imprinted on him." I nodded to Edward. Bella stiffened a little, then relaxed. Then I proceeded with extreme caution. " I mean, one: He's a vampire and two: He's a he. So…yeah, it's been a little akward." She chuckled shakily and then smirked a little.**_

" _**Oh, I bet. If I were a wolf and imprinted on someone from school like Angela or Jessica, then yeah-I might get a little freaked." She confessed. " But not that I think that there's anything wrong with that." She corrected quickly. " It would just seem…weird." She frowned as a sudden thought occurred to her. " Or if I imprinted on Alice-no! Rosalie! Now that would be scary! She hates me." **_

_**Edward smiled and laughed lightly. I shifted my sight to him with a look that clearly stated: ' I'm confused.' And his smile widened. " My sister." He offered. " Rosalie has never really liked Bella, true. But she doesn't hate her." He was probably trying to make her feel better. It seemed to be working because Bella gave us a small smile.**_

" _**And what about you two? Has anything happened yet?" Her voice sounded light but her eyes were downcast and she still looked upset. Of course she was still upset. She couldn't have recovered that quickly…no matter how much we hoped she might. Edward nodded and glanced at me briefly.**_

" _**Yes. We shared a kiss. Two to be exact." He mumbled. Her head shot up and her eyes widened in shock.**_

" _**When?" She was almost whispering. I shifted and lamely kicked the ground.**_

" _**Last night…and the night before." I admitted. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath to calm herself down.**_

" _**I'm sorry, Guys. This is just a lot to take in. I need some time. To think things over and get my head sorted out, you know? So, please…just give me some time and maybe i'll be okay." She offered. **_

" _**Sure! Of course!"**_

" _**As long as you need." Bella scanned us over then smiled.**_

" _**You sound like you want to get rid of me." I shook my head as Edward told her ' no.'**_

" _**No, Bella. We just want to make sure you will be alright. If you need me-"**_

" _**Or me." I put in. Edward nodded enthusiastically and then continued.**_

" _**If you need either of us, then please call us. Whenever you need." She smiled again softly and then sighed.**_

" _**Thanks. But for now…I need to be alone." I took her hand in mine and rubbed the back with my thumb.**_

" _**You want us to take you home?" I know she had just said she wanted to be alone, but if she had to be then I at least wanted to know that she was alone somewhere safe. She thought it over, then nodded. Edward walked to her side then took her other hand.**_

" _**Alright. Let's get you home." And with that the three of us started our walk to Bella's house. It wasn't that far but for some reason it felt like it was. The silence between us was painful, almost suffocating so I tried to get some kind of conversation going.**_

" _**So how did you get to the school? Did your dad let you out or…?" She shrugged half-heartedly before answering.**_

" _**No. He's at work and Edward offered to run me there so that it wouldn't take so long."**_

" _**Oh." And the silence was back again. I tried to figure out just what Bella might be thinking but with that blank look on her face it was kinda hard telli'n. Suddenly I felt like Edward. I have to guess now. He has to guess everyday! Man, it was frustrating. " I'm really sorry about getting you grounded like that. I probably should've just come to you and talked stuff out." She squeezed my hand a little and she sighed. We've all been doi'n that a lot lately.**_

" _**It's okay. I'll survive." She said sarcastically. The rest of the way we were all pretty quiet, and then after some time we were standing together on her porch.**_

" _**Is there anything either of us can do for you or get for you?" Edward asked quietly. **_

" _**No. I'll be okay. I just need to be alone for awhile." Both me and Edward backed up and stepped off her porch and watched her open the door. Before she went inside she turned to us and smiled sadly.**_

" _**I love you, guys. Don't worry. It'll all work out somehow." Odd. **__She__** was reassuring **__us__**. Without further ado she went inside and quietly closed the door behind her.**_

" _**Think one of us should hang around the house?" Edward nodded.**_

" _**Could you do It, Jacob? I have hurt her too much already and she may not want me here with her now. But maybe she'll feel safer if you're here with her. It was you who helped her when she needed someone to take away her pain. Perhaps you can do it again. I don't trust myself to do that for her. All I do is hurt." He finished sadly.**_

" _**No you don't. All you've ever done is try to look out for her. I'm just as guilty as you here. But we can't think about what we've done wrong. Now we gotta focus on how to make it right." He smiled and held out his hand which I took.**_

" _**Thank you, Jacob." He glanced up at the door, then back to me. " Keep an eye on her and call me if you need me." He emphasized his point by tapping a finger to my temple. **_

" _**Will do." Then he was gone. Just vanished on the spot. I jogged to the trees at the edge of the lawn to the side of the house and chose one to climb. Once I was high enough I carefully situated myself on a sturdy branch, the view just right for staring at her bedroom window. I never took my eyes off the house and watched carefully for any sign of anything.**_

* * *

**_And that's that. Now I already have several ideas for the next chapter so the next chapter will have to be considered carefully. It could either turn out good for everyone or VERY, VERY BAD! Which do you think I should do? Pleae R&R and see you next time!_**


	8. Now What?

_**Hey there! Well, i'm back with another chapter, so enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Now What?**_

_**I had been sitting in that tree beside Bella's house for six hours now. Seriously: I hadn't moved an inch. I was feeling something between worried and bored as I continued to watch her bedroom window and listen for any sounds-which thanks to my bloodline I could hear. I heard her crying for awhile at first, then I heard Charlie asking her what was wrong and then she mumbled something too soft for me to hear. I guess she told him to leave her alone. Some more time went by and I heard the TV in the living room, Charlie talking on the phone to what sounded like someone from the precinct. Then when it got a little later I heard him tell Bella he had to go to the office to work on a case. But Bella? Not a thing.**_

_**So six hours worth of watching the house had earned me that much and now I was stiff. I really did need to stretch so I slowly stood up, my bones popping slightly and my muscles stretching from being locked up for so long, and I jumped down from the branch. Yeah…that was dumb. Why? Because as soon as I left the branch I realized my legs were numb so when I landed on them, with no security backing my landing, I instantly fell face-first in to the grass. And when I stood up that grass clung to me because it had apparently been mowed as soon as yesterday. I brushed off as much as I could, then slowly, and carefully, walked around the house to get some blood-flow goi'n. Once that was accomplished I climbed up a tree that was set right outside her window, but didn't obscure it. Sure it might have been easier for me to watch from that tree, but then Bella might've seen me and she clearly stated she wanted to be alone.**_

_**So unless I had a death wish I had to keep my distance. But now I figured she'd had something close to enough time and now I wanted to try talking to her. I maneuvered myself on to the branch closest to her window and tapped on the glass. At first, there was nothing, so I tapped again. This time I got lucky because she decided to open the window. She lifted the pane and sighed, seeing me on the other side. I smiled for her to try to cheer her up: She still looked kinda sad. " Sorry. It's just me. Can I come in?" She stepped aside and swept her hand from the window to her room.**_

**_"_** _**Ever heard of a door, Jacob?" She grumbled. I leapt in to the room and smiled a little wider.**_

_**"**_ _**Doors are overrated. So," I sat down cross-legged on to the floor. " how're you doi'n? Probably still not good, I know. But…well enough to talk a little…?" She nodded and then sat down on the floor with me. **_

**_"_** _**I've been thinking a lot." She started. I focused hard on her, wanting to catch every word she said. " I know I had the worst reaction to what you and Edward told me and i'm sorry. It's just that I love him so much…it was hard losing him the first time, you know? But, it's different now. He's still here-and you're right: Nothing has to change. It's just hard knowing he can't love me anymore…not like he used to anyway."**_

_**I took her hand in to mine and kissed it. " I'm sorry, Bella. When I imprinted, I couldn't help it." I was almost pleading with her. She nodded and smiled a little for me.**_

**_"_** _**I know, Jake. It really is just like Sam, Leah and Emily, only I don't want to be taken out of your lives completely. And i'm happy you've found someone to love-really I am. It's just…"**_

**_"_** _**You just wish I had found my own man, not yours." I finished. She chuckled a little and pat my hand holding hers. **_

**_"_** _**Something like that, Yeah." She breathed deeply and squared her shoulders. " But, what's done is done and I might not like it now but I will get used to it and I still have both of you. Things are just different than before. That's all." She scooted closer to me so she could wrap her arms around my neck. " I still love my boys." I hugged her back and stroked her hair.**_

**_"_** _**And we still love you." Now I know both me and Edward had said this to her before, almost repetitively but sometimes people need to keep hearing it. And it still needs to be said. We held each other like that for awhile, then She pulled away.**_

**_"_** _**Go on. I'm fine now so…get out of here and spend some time with Edward." She playfully shoved me in the chest as she said it, a small smile gracing her lips.**_

**_"_** _**You sure?"**_

**_"_** _**Yeah. I'll probably talk to Edward tonight or something so you go spend your time with him." I nodded and stood up.**_

**_"_** _**Well okay. There's still some things we need to talk about anyway." I stretched my arms and did a couple of squats to get my legs working, then I walked over to the window then turned back to face her. " Love you, Bella." I smiled and she returned it with one of her own.**_

**_"_** _**Love you too, Jake." Then I climbed out of the window and out on to the branch and carefully climbed down to the ground. After my last descent from a tree, I didn't feel like jumping. I ran down the road and in to the woods, not stopping until I was at the exact spot where Edward and I had been meeting. Sure I might have told him to meet me there, but I had some serious thinking to do first.**_

**' Well what's there to think about? Bella's out of the picture so now I can do whatever I want with him.'**

**_'_** _**Ha. A word from Bad Jacob. Why am I not surprised?' I walked over to a fallen log dusted with moss and sat down so that " we" could think.**_

' _Now come on__**.**__ I can't do __**whatever**__ I want with Edward__**.**__ This relationship is still very new for the both of us and I think Edward was right when he said we should get to know each other a little better__**.**__'__** And the sanity of Good Jacob prevails! **_

**_'_** _**Yeah. Edward and I shouldn't rush in to anything just yet. Maybe a date here, a kiss there and then we can take our time.'**_

**'** **How much time?'**_** Bad Jacob scoffed. ' **_**Can't go too slow or else it might get boring.' **_**Oh, yeah. The implications were heavy here.**_

' _I can't force him in to anything! And I really don't want things to get awkward between us! And besides, it'll take some serious time before we get THAT close__**.**__'_

**_" Will it really?" My head shot up and there he was. Edward was looking at me clearly amused with a small smile on his face and his arms crossed." Hello, Jacob. I'm glad everything went well." He stated._**

**_" So, you heard that, huh? I mean…my thoughts and all?"_**

**_"_** _**Every word. Including your talk with Bella. For I made sure to keep in tune with your mind. " He frowned and shook his head. " Bella really must be a saint of some sort, or must have been one in a past life." I tilted my head in confusion.**_

**_"_** _**Why do you say that?" He shifted guiltily and shrugged.**_

**_"_** _**I have put her through so much pain and grief, and now i'm doing it again. To put up with me at all-and you, must be quite the effort for her. Only a saint could have such a good heart."**_

**_" Maybe, but that's Bella for you. She's too nice for her own good. Not that it's a bad thing. But i'm glad she's willing to work things out with us. And you seriously gotta stop beating yoursef up over what happened last fall and what's happening now. We just gotta move forward, not look back." Edward chuckled in relief and nodded._**

**_" Thank you, Jacob. I think I needed to hear that_** _**." I stood up from the log and walked around the area aimlessly. Didn't feel like sitting still.**_

**_"_** _**So…now what? I mean, in general." Edward smiled in a way I didn't like for some reason and took my hand.**_

**_"_** _**Your thoughts earlier suggested that you wished to set a steady pace for our relationship, am I correct?" He smiled at me as I blushed, thinking back to what ' Bad Jacob' had said earlier.**_

**_"_** _**Yeah, so?" I asked cautiously. His smile grew bigger and an amused glint appeared in his eyes.**_

**_"_** _**What would you say to meeting my family?"**_

**_"_** _**Huh?" Edward laughed and pat my shoulder.**_

**_" Good enough, I suppose." And with that he started pulling me along through the trees._**

**_"_** _**W-Wait a minute! Now?!" He turned back to me and smirked.**_

**_"_** _**Why not?"**_

**_" Well do they know about us? Or has Alice told them anything? And what do they think? What if they don't like-" Edward swiftly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, shutting me up. I instantly put my arms around him and kissed him back. It was short, but still sent shivers down my spine. When we broke apart, Edward smirked and put a finger over my lips to keep me quiet._**

**_"_** _**Yes, I have told them about us. Alice never really knew. Despite her talent, for some reason she can't see you so she only found out when I told the family. Admittedly most of them weren't too happy at first but they understand that this is what I-what we want. And they are curious about you and I have been promising for nearly a day that they will have their opportunity to meet you." He moved his finger away from my lips so I could talk again.**_

**_"_** _**Oh. But wait…you said ' most of them.' Out of curiosity would you mind telling me who? That way I can be a little more careful around them. I dunno, for manners or something?" He nodded in understanding and counted it off for me.**_

**_"_** _**Carlisle, my father, sees our meeting and bonding as a good thing. It can strengthen the ties between our races and promotes peace for our families. Esme, my mother, is slightly reserved about our partnership seeing as I was with Bella for so long and Esme really liked her. She is relieved that I shall continue a platonic relationship with Bella however so she's willing to give you a chance. My brother Emmet is still deciding for himself if this could be good or bad, and my other brother Jasper thinks I should encourage this closeness so that we could learn your tribe's strengths and weaknesses." I frowned and grunted a little.**_

**_"_** _**That sounds like my friend Jared. He suggested the same thing, only I would do the snooping. A talk between those two might be interesting." Edward chuckled a little before he went on.**_

**_"_** _**My sisters Alice and Rosalie both think this relationship is wrong and that I should stay with Bella. Now that coming from Rosalie is strange in itself."**_

**_"_** _**Right. She doesn't like Bella that much, does she?" I remembered.**_

_**" No, she does not. But her reaction to you might be more interesting." He mused. **' Thanks**.** That really makes me feel special**.**' **Edward laughed and slipped out of my arms and took my hand again.**_

**_"_** _**So come on. Let's go and face your proverbial dragons."**_

* * *

**_And scene! Okay so, next time Jakie meets the Cullens! That should be fun. Please R&R!_**


	9. Family Meeting

_**Hi people! Sorry for taking too long again! For the past week my computer's been acting all...blah and I couldn't do much on it so...yeah. But mommy made it better!...Then she killed some people on mob wars and bought a condo and a UZI with her blood money. ( Sniffs.) I'm so proud of her! Anyways...READ!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Family Meeting**_

' _What the hell have I gotten myself in to?' __**Was the very first thought I had when Edward nearly dragged me to his house. The lights were on so that could only mean they were home. Crap. It's not that I didn't want to meet them…just that from what Edward said once we got inside, things might turn…nasty. He led me as far as the driveway, then put a comforting hand on my shoulder. " I'll go inside and let them know you're here. Just relax. I shall come for you when it's safe." He winked playfully then suddenly he was gone. Probably in the house already.**_

_**So I sat down cross-legged on the ground and strained my ears to hear **__anything__** that might help. No such luck: They were too damn good at bei'n quiet. So all I could really do was just sit there and wait. Sure i'm good at waiting, but that doesn't mean that I particularly like it. I just wanted to get this over with already! Then without warning I heard Edward bust out laughing.**__ ' What was that about?' __**Then the front door opened and there he was, a smile still fixed on his lips. " Hey. What was so funny?"**_

" _**You." He walked casually down the stairs to where I sat. He held out his hand and I took it so he could help me up off the ground.**_

" _**What do you mean me? What did I do?" I asked, letting go of his hand.**_

" _**Your impatience was what amused me. It's…endearing." I frowned, not quite getting the picture.**_

" _**Uh…how?" He shook his head and pat my shoulder.**_

" _**You don't have to understand. What matters now is my family."**_

" _**Right." I agreed. I looked over his shoulder to the house, feeling nervous. " So…is it safe to assume that I won't get killed as soon as I go in?"**_

" _**Yes. It seems safe enough. Now come: They're all waiting for you." **__' All?' __**I swallowed the lump that had somehow formed in my throat and then took a deep breath. **__' Just relax__**.**__ They wouldn't kill me with him there__**.**__ And anyways, not everyone in there wants to kill me__**.**__' __**Edward laughed again, apparently finding my thoughts still ' endearing.' He led me up the driveway and to the door. When we stepped inside, I began to feel like a criminal about to be interrogated. All of the Cullens were lined up in front of us ( the psychic and a pretty blonde girl looking like members of a firing squad) and staring at me with calculating eyes…all of which were the same molten gold color like Edward's.**_

_**A good-looking guy with blonde hair and a black dress jacket on stepped forward and held out his hand. " Hello, Jacob. I'm Carlisle Cullen." I nodded and took his hand in mine and we shook. I already knew about this one from the legends and rumors from the rez.**_

" _**Yeah. You're a doctor, right?" He raised his brow in surprise and nodded.**_

" _**Yes, Jacob. And this" He turned to a woman who had been standing next to him and took her hand, gently pulling her forward. " is my wife, Esme." I held out my hand to her and she shook it. She smiled ruefully at me…probably wondering how I could have imprinted on her kid. She nodded to me politely, making her soft brown curls bounce slightly.**_

" _**It's nice to finally meet you, Jacob Black." We broke contact, her eyes still kinda calculating as she stared me down. I looked away from her to a tall-and I mean as tall as me-guy, and he was one of the few who looked at me with something other than…hate's such a strong word here, so I'll go with ' dislike.' This one must be Emmet. Anyway, he seemed amused as he watched me and Edward. I followed his gaze and nearly laughed myself: Ed looked like he was on pins and needles. ( Don't really know if that's an accurate analogy or not, considering actual pins and needles probably wouldn't do much to them.) I smiled at him, then turned back to his siblings, moving along as I determined which one was which. So the one like me was Emmet.**_

_**Beside him was like I said, a pretty ( Ok, ok. She was beautiful.) girl with blonde hair falling gracefully past her shoulders, her golden eyes scorching as she looked at me. Since I had unofficially met the short chick standing next to her ( Alice) I understood that this one was Rosalie. The one who didn't like Bella, but would rather have her with Edward than me. How nice. Then finally, standing between Alice and Rosalie was yet another blonde, good-looking guy. This one had no expression whatsoever as he looked at me. He almost reminded me of a mannequin. Since none of them seemed to want to make the first move, I did. I nodded to them and waved a hand. " 'Sup?" Edward's brother smiled and offered his hand, which of course, I shook. **_

_**Sure it was kinda tiring but hey: I was tryi'n to be polite here. " Emmet, right?"**_

" _**Yup! That's me. So, first Bella, now you? Man!" We broke our handshake and he turned to Edward and laughed. " You are officially the heartbreaker of the family. So," He moved around me so that he could stand next to Edward and sling an arm around his shoulder. " how do you do it? Inquiring minds are dying to know!" Edward growled and shoved his brother away.**_

" _**Could you try to behave yourself tonight please?" He muttered. Emmet shrugged and crossed his arms.**_

" _**Yeah, I could…and I know I probably should. But then it would be no fun for me." Carlisle and Esme smiled almost fondly at their son's behavior while the blonde snorted.**_

" _**Oh, please. **__This__** is **__fun__** to you?" **_

" _**Rosalie…" Carlisle warned. She sighed heavily then smiled mockingly at me. **_

" _**A pleasure to meet you, somehow i'm sure." She said in a sugar-sweet voice. I had about a million comebacks for that, but I had to think about Edward first. So I settled for the small score and mockingly bowed to her, then took her hand in mine and kissed it. Mentally noting that i'd have to scour my mouth with alcohol **__and__** mouthwash later, I straightened up and smirked at her.**_

" _**The same to you, Miss Rosalie Cullen." At that moment I tried so damn hard to not laugh at the look on her face. Her eyes were wide and indignant and her lips had formed in to a tight line. Edward chuckled softly behind me as she slowly backed away from me, while she wiped her hand on her jeans not-so-discreetly. Emmet laughed at her and put a comforting arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. Still smiling I turned to Alice and held out my hand in case she felt like bei'n polite, too. " Hey, Alice. We never officially met but I still remember you. You look good."**_

_**She glanced cautiously at my hand, then back to me before she took it and we had the briefest handshake known to man. She nodded stiffly to me, her expression one of determined calm. " Hello again, Jacob." So the only one left was the Jared think-alike. I held out my hand ( Geez I'm getting tired of doi'n that) for him to shake. He didn't take it, he just laced his fingers together to rest in front of him and nodded his head to me. **_

" _**Jacob Black, I am Jasper Cullen. It's good to meet you." Since he didn't seem to want to touch me I just let my hand drop. **__' Okay, then__**.**__'_

" _**So…" Now comes the heavy, awkward silence that makes you and everyone around you extremely uncomfortable. No one really knew where to take it from here so for a while, we just stood there. I tried to get some kinda conversation goi'n so I nervously cleared my throat and gestured to the room. " Nice house. You guys decorate it yourselves?" Esme smiled.**_

" _**Yes. Though not only did we decorate this house, we built it ourselves." She said proudly. I looked the room over again, this time paying attention to the finer details like the engravings on the oak banister and the layout of the room in general. I gave a low whistle and smiled at Esme and Carlisle.**_

" _**You guys did pretty good." Edward put a hand on my shoulder to get my attention.**_

" _**Would you like a tour of the house Jacob?"**_

" _**Yeah, sure." I turned back to the family and gave them one more friendly wave as Edward began leading me up the stairs by the hand. Rosalie continued to scowl at me while Alice looked at me with frustration. **__' Oh right__**.**__ She can't see me in her visions__**.**__ But it's not like she really has anything to worry about__**.**__ I'm just goi'n on a tour of the house, then we'll probably go out to the woods and talk like always__**.**__'_

' **Yeah. Then you'll end the night by making-out, like always.'** _**Bad Jacob seems to never want to give me a break. Edward laughed quietly as he continued to lead me upward. He was probably laughing at me. I took in the faces of everyone else as we neared the top of the stairs. Esme and Carlisle seemed relaxed enough: They were smiling so that had to be good. Jasper was still posed like a mannequin, blank faced and stiff postured. Emmet was wearing a huge grin and holding up his hand, his fingers moving up and down together to make what looked like a small wave on it.**_

_**Okay…now Emmet reminded me a lot of my friend Embry. If he really was anything like him-and it seemed like there was a lot of Embry shining through at that moment-then the flirty wave and goofy grin had many teasings and suggestions behind them. I rolled my eyes and turned away just as Edward guided me off the stairs. He pointed to various doors, naming them " Rosalie's room" and " Carlisle's study" and so on. When we reached the last door down the hall, he grasped the doorknob and gave it a gentle turn. " This" he said, opening the door " is my room." **_

_**His room turned out to be pretty impressive. Two of the walls in his room were made up of glass, and one of those walls of glass could open up to the outside. The other wall of his room was pretty much one big shelf that had pretty much every CD, cassette and record known to mankind. Near this collection were the tools needed to play said music. It was the high-tech stuff that could only be obtained with a loaded gold card or a bag of that pretty paper money. I suddenly felt like a little kid because I had a strong impulse to play with all the buttons and knobs. But I wouldn't. I was more mature than that.**_

" _**Are you really?" Edward wondered aloud. **__' Stupid mind reader__**.**__'__** He laughed and casually sat down on a white couch which I had somehow failed to notice. I glanced at him for a sec, then to the expensive cd/mp3/cassette player and then to the record player. Without another thought I pushed the " on" button and then cranked up the volume to a loud-enough-but-not-too-loud level and the sounds of Linkin Park graced our ears. Then after I pressed a random button that made multicolored lights stream down the transparent edges, I turned around to smirk at him .**_

" _**Guess not."**_

* * *

**_So how I do? I know it's a little rushed but I wanted to update as soon as I could. I promise to try harder on the next chapter though. I'm going to go type it now. Okay, maybe a paragraph. Alright, alright a page! Please R&R!_**


	10. Race

_**Hi! So i'm back now after a little break. ( And I hope no one breaks me for it?) I wanted to pick up the plot of the story a little bit so here's the result. And to those who have been reading the story thank you very much for your reveiews and patience. Love you guys! Please enjoy this chapter and please keep your hands and feet in at all times. Please remain quiet and in your seats until after the show. Thank you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Race**_

_**I should've known Edward would be the competitive type. See, after the house tour and me playing with his stuff, he got a little antsy. He sighed dramatically and rhythmically tapped his foot. " You know, sitting around for too long isn't very fun." I frowned in confusion and turned down the music.**_

" _**Uh, it hasn't been that long Edward." He smiled at me, his eyes lighting up with an emotion I couldn't quite read.**_

" _**I'm feeling……restless. I don't want to stay still anymore." He looked at me like…he…well, like he wanted something from me. Sort of a " Come hither" look. I instantly thought about what Embry had said about me and him making out on a silk bed naked. I didn't mean to think about it but I couldn't help it! **__' Next time I see Embry, he's a dead __man**.**__'__** Edward saw that of course and the result? He smirked and then decided to play with me. He stood up gracefully and practically sashayed over to where I was standing.**_

" _**Jacob?" His voice was low and husky. I nervously gulped down the lump that had invaded my throat and answered back.**_

" _**Y-Yeah?" **__' Damn it! Stop stuttering!' __**Now he was right in front of me. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his body against mine. Not entirely sure of what the hell was goi'n on, I carefully wrapped my arms around him, giving him the safest sign of affection I could think of. Edward smiled softly at me and leaned up to place his cold lips against my neck. His lips pressed firmly on my jugular and I shuddered slightly at the cold and moaned briefly at the sensation as my heart started to pound in my chest. I held him tighter to me as he trailed his kisses from my neck to my collarbone, his hands roaming from my back to my sides slowly. If he was tryi'n to get me worked up, he was doing a pretty damn good job of it.**_

_**But of course with Edward nothing is quite as it seems. Without warning he pulled himself away from me and took my hand. " Let's go for a run." It was an out-a-the-blue statement. I blinked confused at his calm expression and casual smile.**_

" _**Huh?"**_

" _**A run. I don't feel like staying still, so why don't we run around Washington for a little while?" And I knew we could. We were both mind-blowingly fast so a run would have to mean around Washington. Of course my dirty self would have liked to pick up where we had left off but apparently, he was gonna make me wait for that. " Oh, don't worry Jacob." He said, tugging at my hand to the glass door which led to the outside. " We'll have our time soon enough."**_

" _**Uh…" I wasn't too sure how to reply to that, so I just went along with him…wherever he was going with this. " Sure. A run sounds fun." And with that he smiled dashingly at me and led me out of the window and together we jumped down and landed in his back yard. Then the two of us walked around to the front of his house, where the race would be starting. He rolled his shoulders like he was preparing for the Olympics or something while with a sudden inspiration I decided to change things up a little. " Hey. You mind if I change before we run?" I knew he had never seen me as a wolf and I wanted to surprise him, so I kept my mind blank. Edward frowned in confusion before answering me.**_

" _**I suppose so."**_

" _**Good." I gave him a big 'ol grin before I let my bones shift and my skin change. In maybe three seconds I had gone from human to animal. His eyes widened at the new sight of me. For starters I was tall. As tall as a pony…maybe taller. My fur was long and a russet brown color. I looked in to his eyes and pulled back my muzzle to grin at him, lolling out my tongue to make it look silly. His face instantly went from confusion to pleasant surprise as he smiled at me.**_

" _**Well, that's certainly a change, Jacob." He chuckled and looked over my new form. " Jacob?"**_

' _What?'_

" _**Would you mind if I…" I knew instantly what he wanted. I bent my head down so he could reach me.**_

' _Go ahead__**.**__' __**He reached up to me and ran his icy fingers through my fur, feeling it's texture and exploring how thick it was. My fur was not the softest around but it was still ok. Well, at least I think so.**_

" _**And I agree with you. Your fur is just fine." Edward moved his hand behind my ear and lightly scratched the sensitive spot. Whether I had an itch or not didn't matter. As soon as his nails hit the spot I turned in to putty in his hands pressed my head in to his hand. Edward chuckled at my dog-like behavior and humored me by scratching me a little bit more.**_

" _**I'm completely in control now, aren't I?" **_

' _Unfortunately__**.**__' __**I pulled my head away and gave him a half-irritated look.**__ ' Hey, I thought we were going to run__**.**__'__** I grumbled. Edward laughed and stepped back.**_

" _**And so we are. Let's go north for now, then head east when we hit the state line?"**_

" _**Sounds good to me." And with that we took off. Dang was he fast! I actually had to work my muscles to keep up with him! Usually I can out-run anything but…dang! Trees and rocky walls blurred around us as we ran to the north. Our steady breathing was the only sound between us as we ran side-by-side. Steadily my pace had picked up and now I was in front of him. **_

_**I heard him growl behind me and before I could blink he was running ahead of me. Before I knew it what had started out as a simple run had turned in to an all-out race. ( Around the state.) Every time one of us got as much as a millimeter in front of the other, the one behind would pick up his pace. Right now he was the one in front…and we were just about to cross the state line. I veered sharply to the left and with superman speed I bolted right to first place…until he actually tried to cut me off by running right in front of me. **__' I thought this was just a run, not a race__**.**__'__** I inwardly grumbled. **_

_**Edward looked behind long enough to smirk at me before picking up his pace and getting even farther away! I urged myself to go faster than he was, wanting to win now. Both of us were pushing ourselves as hard as we could now. Our bones and muscles were working furiously to agree to what we wanted and our heads were probably thinking the same thing: **__' I want to win!'__** Our breathing was heavy now, the trees and mountains and fields blurred around us as we ran. But as we ran, something randomly occurred to me: We didn't know this would turn in to a race, so…where the hell was the freaki'n finish line?**_

_**Without our realizing it we had both stopped at the same time. We were both doubled over in exhaustion and practically gasping for air. Our bodies were both shaky from our " run" and it was very likely that one of us might pass out at any minute. But that didn't stop Edward. Straightening himself to a respectable position he picked up a long, strong-looking stick and drew a line in the ground. Tossing the wood aside he took three steps over the line and smiled smugly. " I win." That was it. I whimpered in defeat and promptly fell down on the ground.**_

_**I huffed annoyed and lazily looked over our surroundings. **__'Hey__**.**__ Are we still in Washington?'__** Cuz as far as I knew, Washington didn't have a grassy field that went on for, oh I don't know…EVER! Edward laughed richly at my tired state and waked over to me. A bit shakily, he set himself down on the ground next to me and gently pat my head. " Probably not. But we can easily find our way back, i'm sure." **_

' _Oh, good__**.**__ Then we can go again__**.**__' __**Edward laughed loudly at my sarcasm and ruffled my fur. For a while we just sat there. Just enjoying the quiet, the soft green grass and each other's company.**_

" _**Thank you, Jacob."**_

' _For what?'_

" _**For being here with me. For giving my family a chance. For…everything." He lay his head down on my back and carefully stroked my fur with the hand that wasn't holding on to me.**_

' _Sure, sure__**.**__ And I think now it's my turn to thank you__**.**__'__** He paused his petting me briefly to lift his head and look in to my eyes.**_

" _**Why?"**_

' _For giving us a chance__**.**__ For letting me in to your life without killing me after__**.**__' _

" _**Well, not yet anyway." Edward and I laughed quietly at that. The phrase " Perfect monent" suddenly ran through my head. And it really was, with the both of us here on this grassy plane...just being here together. For that moment both of us were completely at peace. Sadly though, it was suddenly cut short from the both of us. A strong feeling of unease gripped my heart and left me almost shaking where I was laying. Edward suddenly tensed up and held his breath. **__' You feel that too?'_

" _**Yes." He said grimly.**_

' _What is this?'__** Then it hit me: It was someone I cared about. Someone I shared a strong bond with and whoever they were, they weren't doi'n too good. **__' But wait: Why can Edward feel it too?'__** Then it hit me. Like a ton of bricks. Someone we both cared about was in trouble…and there was only one person I could think of. **__' Bella!'_

" _**Bella!" We had both said her name at the same time. We both sprang up like the ground was made of hot coals and without waiting another second we both shot off as fast as we could toward Bella's house. The world blurred around us as we practically flew through space, striving to get bck to her as quickly as possible.**__ ' Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!'__** I hadn't asked anyone to watch Bella while I was away! That was my job! How could I have forgotten!? For months now Bella has been stalked by a freakish red-head vampire chick that wanted her dead! It was my job, no, my DUTY to protect her!**_

_**When Bella and Edward had still been together, Bella had told me that a vampire had tried to kill her. He was a tracker or something who liked to go after people with special blood. Bella just happens to be one of those unlucky few. Because the Cullens had become her protectors ( Edward mostly) it had turned in to a game to that psycho. Luckily, Edward and his family found Bella and saved her before he could finish the job. Edward and his family killed him with no show of mercy from what I had heard. Unluckily, his mate-this red-head vampire…Victoria, was after Bella's blood for revenge because she had been in love with that bastard: Mate for mate. God! For months now I had been trying to keep Bella safe.**_

_**I would patrol around her house almost every night and day, keeping watch in case that vamp got close to her. Usually when I wasn't there, Embry would take the shift and watch out for her. We cut it close a couple of times with Victoria, but she always managed to somehow get away. Now that I had been distracted…how could I have gotten so distracted!? If Embry wasn't there……reading my thoughts as I panicked over our new realization Edward picked up his pace and we both ran faster than we ever had. As we both raced back to Bella I prayed to god now that Embry was there with her, that Bella hadn't been found, and that…we weren't too late.**_

* * *

**_Dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNNN! So will they make it to Bella in time?! will Victoria get away?! Will Rosalie admit she's always loved Bella?! Tune in next time! Please R&R!_**


	11. Lost, Now How Can She Be Found?

_**Hey all! Yeah...i've been taking longer between posts lately. But alot of things have been goi'n down over here and I haven't had much time to write. But I have some now and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and had the patience to put up with me! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Dusk or Daylight or even that little star on Orion's belt.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Lost, Now How Can She Be Found?**_

_**I had never seen Charlie look like this. His face was ashen grey, and his eyes were dull. That strength and vitality that he used to have was just not there anymore. When someone spoke to him, he didn't seem to hear them unless they said Bella's name. When we had finally arrived at Bella's house out of breath and scared out of our minds, we found Charlie screaming out Bella's name on the front lawn of his house. His eyes had been wild and his whole body had been shaking…like something deep inside him was tryi'n violently to break free.**_

" _Charlie!" Edward was the one who called out to him__**.**__ I couldn't approach him yet because I was still in wolf-form, so I hung back by the trees while the two took in each other's appearance__**.**__ Charlie frantic and trembling, Edward panting heavily and his own eyes boring deeply in to Charlie__**.**__ " Charlie what's happened?"_

" _Bella! She-She's gone!" Edward and I both tensed up at the news__**.**__ I lost any and all coherent thoughts I might have had to myself__**.**__ I could only register shock and fear to myself__**.**__ And by the look of Edward's own distress showing on his face, I knew he was feeling the same things I was__**.**_

" _What do you mean ' She's gone!?' We just saw her yesterday!" Charlie shook his head and then grasped it with his hands__**. **__He squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands in to fists before throwing them down and yelling out as loud and hard as he could__**.**_

" _I DON'T KNOW! BELLA'S GONE! I HAVE TO FIND HER!" And without another word he jumped in to his police car and broke every speeding law there is__**.**__ It didn't take him five seconds to pull out of the driveway and speed off__**.**__ I clambered out of the woods and locked gazes with Edward__**.**__ The both of us could only stand there in our shock as what Charlie had told us played itself over and over again in my head like a broken record__**.**__ ' Bella's gone! Bella's gone! Bella's gone! Bella's…'_

" _Gone__**.**__" Edward had said aloud what I had mentally__**.**_

_**After that we had both ran off. I don't know for sure where he went, but I had run back home. I phased back to my human form just as I reached the door and all but tore the door off it's hinges to get inside. I ran through the house and to my room, then yanked open my dresser drawers as I looked for something to cover myself with. " Jacob? Jake, what's wrong?" Dad was calling out to me from the kitchen from the sound of him. I Pulled out the first two articles of clothing I found, which consisted of a pair of black sweat pants and a white loose-fitting long-sleeved shirt.**_

" _**Dad! I need you to get all the tribal elders together and find Sam! Tell them to scout the area and surrounding lands of La Push! " I called out, pulling on my pants. I listened as his wheels of his chair squeaked and the floorboards groaned while he came closer to my room.**_

" _**Why?! Jacob what's happened?!" My Dad knew something was wrong. He never let himself sound worried or afraid in any given situation. I must have sounded real serious when I told him to gather them. I yanked my shirt on and ran out to meet my Dad in the hallway.**_

" _**Bella's gone missing. Edward and I just came back from Charlie's place. Dad-he's frantic. He just took off in his police car. I need to know if anyone unfamiliar to our territory came through here or if any traces of Bella might be found on some other land! Her scent, a piece of clothing-anything we can use to find her! " I rushed past him to the front door. Dad called out for me to stop and he wheeled himself to my side. I groaned impatiently and turned around.**_

" _**Wait! Where are you goi'n?! We might need you here." I shook my head and grabbed the door handle.**_

" _**No. Edward and I need to go back to Charlie's and try to track Bella from there. We have a good idea of who might have done this." Dad's eyes widened and he quickly waved his hand over.**_

" _**Who?" I tore open the door and matched the sun's glare with one of my own. **_

" _**Victoria." That was all I had to say. Not looking back to see his reaction I ran back over to Charlie's house. **__' How could I let this happen? Bella had known for months that that sadistic blood-sucker was after her! She was afraid and alone! How could I leave her alone like that?! I promised to be there for her when she needed me! I told her I'd keep her safe!'_

_**I lost any feeling I had outside of myself. All I could feel was sadness, anger and guilt. Those feelings had combined and hit me hard in the heart. I just couldn't believe that I had ignored Bella like that. But I knew that I had to make it to Bella's house and gather whatever I could there so that Edward and I might stand a chance of bringing her home. Those thoughts were what pushed me to run harder and force my guilt to not ravage my body and mind like a disease. By the time that I got there though, Charlie had the place swarming with cops. I strode to the house and was instantly stopped by a seedy-looking officer.**_

" _**Sorry. No unauthorized personnel can come through here."**_

" _**I have to talk to Charlie! I know his daughter Bella Swan!" The officer pushed his hand against my chest to hold me back as I tried to get by him.**_

" _**I'm sorry but you have to-"**_

" _**Let him in!" Both of us turned to the doorway where Edward stood staring at us. The man sighed then stepped away from me.**_

" _**Alright go ahead." I nodded in thanks and jogged up to Edward. Without thinking about it I gently took one of his hands in one of my own. Edward squeezed my hand gently and guided me inside.**_

" _**How's Charlie?" He glanced over to the couch where he sat, wordlessly telling me to see for myself. I wish I didn't have to. I let go of his hand and **_

_**walked slowly over to him and I barely recognized him. I had never seen Charlie look like this. His face was ashen grey, and his eyes were dull. That strength and vitality that he used to have was just not there anymore. When someone spoke to him, he didn't seem to hear them unless they said Bella's name. There were three different police men with him, friends from the precinct I guess. **_

" _**Charlie?" Nothing. I just couldn't take seeing him like this. I walked over to the staircase and Edward followed as I made my way to Bella's room. What I saw literally knocked the breath right out of me. Her nightstand was knocked over and broken in half, her lamp smashed on the floor. There was a big chunk of wood missing from the headboard of her bed, like some wild animal had ripped it off. The window was broken, the glass glittering on the floor as the sun streamed through her window. And smeared on the edge of the window was a startlingly thick coat of blood streaming from the wall to the glass. **_

_**From the lay of it anyone could see the blood came from her hand, her fingers leaving a trail. **__' She must have been trying to hold on to something__**…**__anything to stop that leech from taking her__**.**__'__** Out of my preverbal vision I caught the flashes of the camera and heard the clicks as the forensics crew took pictures and collected any evidence from what they could. One man was currently at the window, using a cotton swab to collect Bella's blood sample from the window. **__' She must have fought so hard to escape that__**…**__that thing__**.**__ Victoria__**.**__ What did she do to Bella? Is Bella even still__**…**__?' _

_**I couldn't take it anymore in there. I turned around and ran down the stairs an out of the house, not caring who I ran in to or who shouted out for me to stop. I couldn't see anyone. I couldn't think about anything but Bella. I just ran out as fast as I could. It seemed like that was all I had done all day: Run. Before I was running just to run. Then I had run to reach someone I loved. I even ran for help. **_

_**Now all I could do was run as far and as fast as I could to get away from the blood, the police, Charlie…maybe I was running because that's all I could really do now. I couldn't focus on anything but that. I guess in some twisted way it was the only thing I had any control over. How far I could run, how long. But then again, my running also fueled something deep inside me that threatened to break loose at any second. **__' Like Charlie__**.**__' __**With every step my sadness grew while my anger fought to keep up, almost like they were competing to see which emotion might take over me first.**_

_**Then before I knew it I had stopped running all together and just screamed out as loud as I could. My body shook as my anger began to break free. I threw my fist as hard as I could against a tree, causing it to break and fall over completely. It felt good to hit. It felt good to punish what I could for what had happened. I turned around and punched a boulder, causing it to crumble and break. But I wasn't satisfied. Instead I got even more angry.**_

_**Why wasn't it strong enough to stand up to my blow? Why was it so weak?! I yelled out again and picked up a broken piece of the stone and threw it somewhere I couldn't see. It wasn't enough, though! I wanted to destroy something-anything else! I turned to another tree and slashed at it with my hand, my nails catching the wood and leaving deep scratches in it. Using my other hand I scratched at it again…and again and again!**_

_**Suddenly I couldn't move. Something was holding me back. My body shook even harder-angry at whatever had stopped me from destroying what I could. " JACOB!" I blinked and there in front of me was Edward Cullen. His hands were locked on to my shoulders, holding me back. His eyes were wide, he looked…afraid. His golden irises burned in to my own dark brown. Whatever anger I had steadily left my body leaving me feeling confused.**_

' _The trees, the boulder__**…**__why was I doing that?'__** I suddenly couldn't remember. I only remembered anger had been a big part of it. Edward glanced down at my hands and I followed his gaze. My hands were scratched up and bleeding so much the blood was dripping off my fingers, collecting in a curved, dead leaf on the forest floor. But even as we watched my hands quickly healed themselves with the blood on my hands retracting in to me and the skin sealing itself shut leaving me unhurt in any way. Physically at least.**_

" _**Jacob?" He was trying again. I guess to reach me or to get me to say something. His tone was softer now, but I could still hear the caution in his voice. Now I was feeling ashamed of myself. I hadn't wanted him to follow me. Then again I probably should have expected it. But I had never wanted him to see me out of control like that-much less scare him. " Jacob, I understand. You have nothing to be ashamed of."**_

_**I sighed heavily and looked over to the tree. I had torn through almost half the trunk just by scratching it. The claw marks were deep like the ones on the headboard of Bella's bed. " Jacob." Edward called out to me again, trying to draw me out of my thoughts and back to here and now. I tore my eyes from the damaged tree to his face.**_

" _**Yeah?" My voice was surprisingly calm. He reached up to my face and brushed his cold hand against my cheek, wiping away a tear I hadn't known was there until then. It smudged against my cheek at his touch then followed the path he pressed on it with his fingers. That's when I couldn't deal with it anymore. Now that my anger had come and gone the tears I didn't know I had been holding back began spilling out. Unable to stand anymore I let my knees hit the ground and just let myself cry. Edward knelt beside me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he lay his head against mine, our tears mixing together.**_

_**Bella.**_

* * *

**_And that's that! I had a couple other ideas-this could have gone down probably two other ways. But this way the story lasts longer! Yeah...I bet i'll be feeli'n real good about that when I get writer's block again. Anyway Please R&R! Thank you!_**


	12. Not Me

_**Hi! Iknow this chapter was awhile comi'n but we had problems with our computer again so we just got another one! Anyways here's the next chapter of Bloody Imprint! Yay! ( Caution: Mild language and violence!) Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Not Me**_

" _**Awkward" didn't seem like the right word for this kind of situation, but any other word like " Wrong" or " Crazy" or even " unthinkable" could really describe this. Surreal maybe. The hurt and anger here couldn't possibly be because of me, right…? I didn't hurt anyone. I didn't see anything……right? As I looked at the faces around me I felt a strange combination of emotions that consisted of fear, guilt and then…detachment. Probably how one would feel if they had an out-of-body experience or something. That had to be it because I would never hurt someone I cared about, right?**_

_**I loved Bella in a special way that was for only us. Not as a lover, but more than a friend. Even if it couldn't have been helped I loved Edward deeply-as it should be, him being my significant other. My pack was my family and Sam was as much a father figure to me as Billy was my blood. So what just happened? Let's start from the beginning: After I had calmed down in the woods, Edward and I decided the first step in finding Bella would be to alert everyone we knew of the kidnapping. Edward ran off to tell his family about what had happened, while I had phased in to the wolf to telepathically tell my brothers everything I knew. Sadly, it wasn't much.**_

_Earlier that day__**…**_

' _Jacob! How did this happen!?' Was the first thought that reached me after I told them__**.**__ Well, more like sent a fractured telegram__**.**__ ( Bella-taken-blood-vampire-needs help!) I was still shaken up real bad so the fact that I could ' say' anything was amazing to me__**.**__ Just as I had asked, Billy had contacted Sam and told him what I had said earlier__**.**__ He sent to me the fact that Billy had asked him to wait for me to come back before relaying any information to the others, so it was just him who called to me first__**.**_

' _Sam! You need to gather everyone you can and put together a search for Bella or any trace of the vamp who took her!'_

' _Is it the woman who's hunting Bella?' I inwardly shuddered at his tone__**. **__You could hear the growl in his voice and even though he was miles away__**…**__it didn't mean the heat in his anger was any cooler__**.**_

' _The same one! I think her name's Victoria!' I felt him as a mental nod reached my own head__**.**__ Then I felt the slight shift in his mood as an uncomfortable-almost grudging feeling mixed in with his anger and worry__**.**_

' _Does Edward know?'_

' _Yeah__**. **__He's sounding the alarm to his family too__**.**__' I raced ahead faster as Sam sent me his location: The south shore of La Push beach__**.**__ With in minutes I was on the same beach panting with exhaustion and trembling adrenaline__**. **__I watched as he paced restlessly back and fourth, waiting for him to tell me what to do__**.**__ But as he thought over what I had told him, I only caught a mess of jumbled ideas and thoughts__**. **__( His thought process was traveling a mile a minute, and trying to follow everything made my head hurt__**.**__) I caught images of Bella, her smiling face in his mind pulling harshly on the strings of my guilt__**…**__I might have lost it again if it had lasted any longer__**.**__ Then after a rush of images and incoherent thoughts, I felt and saw him recall the time we had ripped that other vamp to shreds, and him imagining doing the same to Victoria__**.**__ I was with him on that one__**.**_

_I focused hard on him as Edward flashed in his mind for a millisecond, and then on to me__**……**__wait what? ' Sam?' He continued to pace around like he didn't even hear me__**.**__ ' Sam!' This time he sharply turned his head to the side and gave me a glare__**.**_

' _And I suppose you were with __**him**__ while she was taken__**.**__' It wasn't a question__**.**_

' _Yeah, I was__**.**__ One minute everything was fine, the next we both just got this really weird feeling like something was wrong__**.**__ We ran back as fast as we could but__**…**__by the time we got there__**…**__'_

' _You were too late!' I cringed at the sound of his voice__**.**__ It was harsh, and you could just hear the unspoken accusations shouting at the top of their invisible lungs__**.**_

' _You think this is my fault__**.**__' _

' _What's your fault?' We both turned around and there was Embry, his head tilted in confusion__**.**__ Both Sam and I sent him our thoughts about Bella and what had happened to her__**.**__ I don't think I have to repeat myself here__**. **__Once he had heard everything we had to say, he whimpered and sat down slowly on the sand__**.**__ ' Oh man__**……**__' Sam turned away from Embry and rounded on me again__**.**_

' _Jacob how many months have we been striving to keep Bella Swan safe now? First it was that-that vampire who tried to kill Bella in the field-'_

' _Laurent__**.**__' I clarified__**.**__ Not that he paid much attention to it__**.**_

' _and now Victoria has succeeded in taking her after months of time and effort AND WHY?! BECAUSE YOU DECIDED SPENDING TIME WITH __**HIM **__WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE SAFETY OF ISABELLA SWAN-YOUR FRIEND!'_

' _I'M SORRY!' I hated this! How could he stand there and say I didn't care about her!? ' I didn't think-'_

' _Obviously!' Sam stated grimly__**.**__ But I wouldn't let him interrupt me__**.**__ I wanted, no, needed him to understand__**.**_

' _that she would be in danger! If I had-NO-IF EITHER ONE OF US HAD THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN WE NEVER WOULD HAVE LEFT HER!'_

' _Oh, please! After everything that thing's put us through, how could you NOT see this coming!?' Sam, Embry and I turned around as Paul charged toward us with Jared and Leah in tow__**.**__ Then he joined Sam's glaring club by giving me one of his own__**.**__' I told you days ago to just ditch the vamp and kill it, but would you listen? Oh nooooo! And now look!' Embry stepped protectively to my side and gave them both pleading looks__**.**_

' _C'mon, you guys__**.**__ You're acting like Jacob asked her to take Bella__**.**__ I mean sure-he never should have left her but__**…**__geez people! He didn't expect this any more than we did__**.**__' Sam's glare was still in place, only now it wasn't as harsh__**.**__ Paul seemed surprised for some reason__**.**__ I gotta admit I was too__**.**__ I figured Embry would be just as mad as them__**.**__ I shifted my eyes to Jared and Leah who both looked thoughtful__**.**_

' _It is strange to say the least__**.**__' Now it was Jared's turn to join in__**.**__ ' I personally would have never thought the vampire would try to harm Bella now__**.**__ Not with the Cullen family returned from where the came from and now so close to her__**.**__ I wonder why she chose now to act? __I do believe it was unwise to leave Bella, Jacob__**.**__' He glanced my way as I hung my head and made a sound somewhere between annoyed and guilty__**.**__ ' But I also believe it wasn't entirely his fault__**.**_

' _Jacob? You and Bella have mentioned before hand that among the Cullen's is a powerful seer, haven't you?' Everyone turned their eyes to me__**.**_

' _Yeah, her name's Alice__**.**__' Jared nodded intrigued by what I had said__**.**__ He began pacing back and fourth in front of us as he " voiced" his opinions__**.**_

' _If that is true, then wouldn't she have seen the other one coming? Would she not have at least warned Bella?' That was a good question__**.**__ I could hear all of us going over what Jared had just said__**. **__**Did**__ Alice see Victoria? She had to have! So why wasn't she there? And was Edward thinking about this too? I walked forward until I was in the center of our group__**.**_

' _I think we should talk to Alice about this__**.**__ I mean, it's like Jared said: She would have seen it much sooner than anyone else so, what happened? I think we should ask her __about it__**.**__' Paul shot me a glare and growled__**.**_

' _And how are we supposed to do that? The Cullens ain't allowed here and I don't want 'em here!' _

' _I never said they had to be here! Maybe if we just met somewhere they can-!' Paul shook his head and got right in my face as he barked out his next argument__**.**_

' _No! We don't need anymore interference from them! They're nothing but trouble and I don't want to associate myself with it! No one does!' Leah's ears perked up a bit and she raised her brows__**.**_

' _When did this conversation become about you or what you want Paul? I thought this was all about the lovers screwing over their friend by letting her get kidnapped, and groveling for us to un-fuck the situation__**.**__' __She said blandly__**.**__ That was it! The fur on my body bristled sharply and I let out a feral snarl__**.**__ I leapt forward and tackled Leah to the sand while locking my jaws on to her neck__**.**__ She whimpered and yelped in pain as I sank my teeth deeper in to her skin, then jerked it__**.**_

_As I bit her I felt like a vampire myself-tasting her blood and from that I gained a sick, twisted sense of satisfaction__**.**__ She was always beating me down or pushing my buttons__**.**__ Well that last comment had set of the proverbial bomb in my system and all the anger and all the guilt I felt was instantly given to her__**.**__ It felt unnaturally good to get back at her like this-to hurt her__**.**__ But all these feelings were short-lived: Within seconds I was hit hard from the side and forced to let go__**.**__ At once Jared had me pinned down while Embry hit me hard in the face with his paw__**.**__ ' Hey! Snap out of it, Jake!'_

_I growled angrily and struggled to get up, but the sight in front of me rendered me completely paralyzed__**.**__ Embry was looking at me with wide, fearful eyes, Jared was looking at me like he'd never seen me before, Paul's head was swerving back and fourth between Leah and me__**.**__ I followed his gaze and there she was, blood trickling from her neck and staining her fur__**.**__ There was a deep scratch on her muzzle and she was crouched low to the ground, trembling and whimpering in fear as she stared at me__**.**__ Sam was standing protectively in front of her, giving me a look that might make the devil himself get down on his knees and pray__**. **__The storm of emotions felt in all of us circled through the group like wildfire__**.**__ Anger, fury, hurt, shock, pain, fear, and guilt__**.**__ As I took in the scene around me I broke the silence with my own disbelieving question:_

' _How did that just happen__**…**__?'__** I wouldn't hurt someone I cared about, right? Not Billy-not Edward-not…not Leah! Sure we didn't get along. Okay, we took every chance we had to push and shove the other around. But this…… I may not like her, but as a member of my pack and family I did love her. The same way a brother might love his sister whom he didn't get along with. There was loyalty and love but beyond that we never really could reach each other.**_

' **Oh really? Then why'd it feel so good to tear her apart?' **_**Of all the times Bad Jacob just had to come to me now. I was hoping for an input from Good Jacob. Maybe a way to fix what I just did. But I couldn't get past the fact that I'd done this. I was the one who hurt Leah so badly and now it was because of me she was shaking while she bled. I watched as Sam phased back in to his human form and slowly walked away from her to tower over Jared and me.**_

_**Jared quickly got up and backed away from me and I slowly stood up. Sam studied me, then hit me hard in the face with his fist. I didn't yelp or cry out. I just let myself fall to the sand. " We'll continue this meeting when this group regains control." By the way his voice shook and the low whisper of his voice I knew he was also speaking for himself. I couldn't believe what was happening. And I knew I couldn't stay there.**_

_**I jumped up and ran as fast and as far away from the beach as I could.**_

* * *

**_Yikes! This chapter idea started off as something else, but when I got to Leah...well...I decided to twist things up a bit. But don't worry! Edward'll make it better in the next chapter! ( Not like that you perverts!) Please R&R!_**


End file.
